The New Agent Team 2
by relm03
Summary: After 1 year, Doof and Poofenplotz got out of jail. Now the agents have the same routine that Perry and Pinky had everyday. This is a fanfic of all the adventures and missions of the agents. This is the sequel to my fanfic ' The New Agent Team '
1. Isabella's Special Assignment ( Part 1 )

**Hi, guys . If you read my first fanfic THE NEW AGENT TEAM. Here's the second part. I hope you enjoy the first chapter**

 **Note: To understand this fanfic, you must read the fanfic ' THE NEW AGENT TEAM '**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb , it belongs to Disney.**

 **Episode: Isabella's Special Assignment ( Part 1)**

 **Chapter 1**

After 1 year , Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz got out of jail. And so does those the evil scientist, Roberto , who go back to England. The agents now have to fight their nemeses like Perry and Pinky 2 years ago. The agents give a second oportunity to their nemeses . And now they fight normally. Right now the agents and their nemeses were on their day off.

In Phineas's backyard , the gang was building a Chocolate volcano , except for Ferb . He was asleep in his bedroom because late at the night he was in a special assigment and he arrived at 7:00AM, and he was exhausted.

As usual, Linda and Lawrence were out for the day and they knew nothing about Phineas's and Ferb's inventions. And Candace was in the mall with Stacey .

" Isabella , can you please get the chocolate in the kitchen? " " Is the only thing left that we need for our invention " Phineas asked Isabella

" Sure, Phineas " Isabella said and went to the kitchen

When she went to the kitchen a hole open on the floor and she fall down to her lair .

" Sorry to bother you Agent I " Wanda Acronym greeted

" Hey what gives ? , I'm supposed to be on my day off " Isabella frowned

" Yes, but evil never stops " Monagram then appeared beside Wanda Acronym.

" Monagram? " " What you doing in the screen? " Isabella asked

" Monagram's here because we have a special assignment for you Agent I " " Poofenplotz and Doofenschmirtz trick all of you " " They are teamed up and their going to take over China " Wanda Acronym explained

" Why would they want to take over China? " " And why you want only me to go "

Isabella asked

" You know how evil people are " " If they can't destroy something or somewhere,they looked for something or somewhere else to destroy " Monagram explained

" And I want you to go, because you had a lot of days off and now you have to work " Wanda Acronym added

" What's the mission? " Isabella asked

" You must go and find out what is their evil scheme " " And foiled their plan " " The only thing we know is that they're on a train going to some destination to China " Wanda Acronym explained

" Yes, captain " " But, first let me give Phineas this chocolate, okay? " Isabella said

" Okay, but then come back to your lair and take the hovercraft " Wanda Acronym said

Isabella saluted and before she left she asked something: " If here in America is 11:00AM , then in China is 11:00 PM isn't it? "

" Yes, you're right " Wanda and Monagram replied.

Isabella went to Phineas's backyard

" Oh, there you are Isabella " " What take you so long? " Phineas asked

" Oh, nothing " Isabella said

" Okay " Phineas said

Isabella left, go to her lair, she took the hovercraft and leave to China.

" You know it's kinda weird when you said ' Oh, there you are Isabella ' " " Because, that is what you said to me everyday, 2 years ago " " Except, for the Isabella part "

In China, Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz were in a train with their inator. There were also some Chinese evil scientists in their.

" Doofenschmirtz, you do know that our nemeses are coming anyway " " You know how the OWCA AGENCY is " Poofenplotz said

" Yes, but Agent F isn't coming " " According to Monagram he was in a special assignment and got home really late " " He must be snoring by now " Doofenschmirtz chuckled

Poofenplotz laughed and said: " Yes, but remember I only deal with your nemeses one time and that was one year ago " " Now that we're together, they're surely coming together " Poofenplotz said

" Look, we have some weapons and some Norm-Bots , we have some hopes to win " Doofenschmirtz said

Then Isabella crash in to the train's window . And step right in front of them.

" Ah, Agent I what an unexpected surprise " Poofenplotz smirked

" And with unexpected she means TOTALLY EXPECTED! " Doofenschmirtz said and push a button of a remote control. Which made a triangle shape cage fall on Isabella. Then they noticed something

" Hey, where's Agent Buford, Agent B and Agent Pinky ? " Poofenplotz asked

" And where are my nemeses, aren't they supposed to be with you? " Doofenschmirtz added

" No, I'm alone " Isabella replied annoyingly

" Ha! , then you're no match for us " Poofenplotz smirked " You're a good agent, but I doubt you can beat us without teamwork "

" Anyway, we're about to arrive to the station let's get to the plan " " Our plan is to joined forces with the most genius and evil scientist of China " " To take over China and who knows if after we take over here, we can't take over our tri-state area " Doofenschmirtz explained

" Or the hall world " Poofenplotz said

" Or the Multi-Universe " An evil scientist that was in the train interfered in the conversation.

" That's a good one " Doofenschmirtz called to the evil scientist.

" If you think you're invincible then you're wrong " " Haven't you thought that your new evil partner has a nemeses and can stop you " " Also, I'm going to get out of this cage and defeat you " " Are you forgetting that I'm in the list of the bests OWCA agents? " Isabella snapped.

" You're one of the bests agents " " But one of the worse from escaping traps " " said

The train stopped.

" Oh, great, we're here " " Before we go, I got to say something to you Agent I " " You're a loserr! " " There no way you can get out of this cage " " And there's no one to help you because you're in a train full of evil scientists! " Doofenschmirtz laughed at her and leave with Poofenplotz and their inator.

" Those morons area smarter than I thought " " They didn't even tell me what's the inator for" Isabella said to herself as she saw the train empty once the last evil scientist step out

Isabella took her fedora to look for some tules to help her free herself. But a man, lift the cage up so Isabella can get out. Isabella got out with a confused expression on her face.

" Uh... thank you " Isabella thank the man.

" Is a pleasure to meet you, Agent I " " I'm Agent C " " C for Charlie I'm American but I live here in China " " And I work for the China Secret Agency " " My boss just send me to work with you ,and defeat my nemesis and you're nemeses " " Didn't you're boss tell you that you were going to work with someone else? " The Man said

" No " Isabella replied then her watch beep and Wanda Acronym appeared in the screen.

" Agent I, I forgot to tell you that you're going to work with... " She was interrupted by Isabella.

" I already know Wanda " Isabella said and show her that she was with the man

" Ok, then " " Good luck " And she disappeared from the screen.

" Come on, let's get those twerbs " " I know where they are " " Come on! " Charlie said and Isabella followed

Meanwhile back in Danville. Phineas and the gang were so distracted that haven't noticed Isabella's disappearance . They were making a lot of noise.

Ferb opened the window of his room and call down to his friends.

" Hey, guys " " Can you *yawn* keep it down " " I'm trying to sleep " Ferb said annoyed by the reckless.

" Sorry, Ferb " Phineas chuckled

Before going back to bed he asked something:

" Hey, where's Isabella? "

" Hey, you're right where is she? " Phineas then realized that Isabella wasn't there.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, GUYS HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE NEW AGENT TEAM, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. FOR SOME REASON THIS FANFIC IS CALLED THE NEW AGENT TEAM 2**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, FOLLOW MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Isabella's Special Assignment ( Part 2)

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't update yesterday, but today I can.**

 **Note: To understand this fanfic, you must read the fanfic ' The New Agent Team '**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

" It prettry dark in here " Isabella said quietly

" Yes, but we must find them before they start to take over " Charlie said

Just then, a giant cage fall a trap Isabella. Charlie managed to escape before it trap him.

" What happened? " " You're not good at escaping trap, aren't you? " Charlie asked

" No " " I'm one of the best OWCA Agents, but one of the worst on escaping traps " Isabella sighed

" Which is the reason why is so noticeable that you were trained by Pinky The Chihuahua " Poofenplotz appeared from the shadows along side with Doofenschmirtz and another evil scientist.

" And by Perry The Platypus and his team, too " Doofenschmirtz added

" Look, who's here Agent C ( Charlie) , my human nemesis " " Say, why don't you take the day off " The evil scientist suggest Charlie like he was an idiot.

" And let you here to destroy China , no I'm not an idiot Bryan McBatBat " He said

" If you're not an idiot then why are you standing over quicksand? " Bryan smirked

" What? " He look down and he saw that he was standing over quicksand. He looked over to Isabella that was on a cage.

" I hear you Isabella, it's not good when you're trap ". He sighed

" Now you must listen to our plan " " Doofenschmirtz bring the inator here! " Bryan ordered

" BEHOLD MY... " Doofenschmirtz was interrupted by Poofenplotz.

" Just tell them, what it does and what are going to use it for "

" Okay " " This is the Destroy- the country inator " " It can destroy countries and make us rulers of it " " Once we zapped half of the country, the other half will be zapped by another Destroy-The Country inator , that we have on the other side of the country " " And to make it work, Bryan will just push the button of this remote control " " And then we'll be the rulers of China ! " Doofenschmirtz laughed

" And the best part of all it doesn't have a self-destruct button! " Poofenplotz added

Isabella rolled her eyes unimpressed: " Poofenplotz, you never put self-destruct on your inators " " And according to Phineas , Doofenschmirtz doesn't put any self- destruct buttons of his inators after he got out of jail " " And anyway, we always destroy it "

" But, this time you can't escape from that cage , because if you haven't noticed, we're on the top of a building, dear " Poofenplotz said

" And now if you excuse us , we need to get on with our plan " Doofenschmirtz said and they leave

After they left , Isabella laughed.

" Those idiots think that I can't escape from this cage " " It's noticeable that they're the same idiots of last year "

" But, it's impossible to escape from this quicksand " Charlie said

" Never say impossible, Charlie " " An agent never gives up, especially a Fireside Girl " Isabella said and she took a Bowie Knife of her fedora.

" What are you doing with a Bownie Knife on your fedora " Charlie asked

" I always keep these weapons in handy " Isabella said and break the cage.

Isabella pulled Charlie out of the quicksand .

" Come on, let's follow those twerbs ! " Isabella said

And they jump out of the building. With their parachutes

Isabella's logo was her with a fedora and with her Fireside Girl Uniform. And her face showed a stern expression( Just like Perry face in his logo)

They arrive to another train station. But, this time it a a station of Steam Trains. There were the evil scientist

" A steam train station? " "They are going on another train?! " Isabella said

" Apparently " Charlie said

" Let's follow them as ninjas " Isabella said

" How are we going to do that? " Charlie asked

" Easy, we put on these ninjas costume and we'll automatically follow them as ninjas " Isabella pull out of her fedora 2 ninja costumes.

" Where did you get that? " He asked

" That doesn't matter " " Just put it on " Isabella said

He put it on.

And they entered the train.

Doofenschmirtz and his partners entered the train. Isabella somehow managed to fit into Doofenschmirtz briefcase and Charlie was secretly hiding in the train. Where all the controls were.

3 hours pass and and still haven't arrived to their destination. Isabella couldn't take it anymore. She removed her costume. Put on her fedora and got out of the briefcase. And showed up to the evil scientists.

" ISABELLA THE FIRESIDE GIRL! " " How did you escape? " Poofenplotz asked

" And how did you get into my briefcase? " Doofenschmirtz added

" Most of all where's Charlie, my nemesis? " " He's in here isn't he " " Well you're still not gonna stop our plan because our plan starts now! " He said and push the button of the inator. A laser came out and zapp the City the were in. It was an unknown city.

" Oh, no "

She called Charlie through the her wrist watch .

" Charlie stop the train! " " Now " " Or broke the attachment that attach the train with the coaches " " And after that please jump out and come to the dinning car " " That's were I am " Isabella said

" So, what are you going to do now Agent I " " Ufff... " Bryan said when Charlie puch him.

Isabella jump up to Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz. She puch them very hard. Doofenschmirtz even lose consciousness.

And Bryan was laying on the floor, hurt. Poofenplotz was still up. You'll never beat me.

" Oh, yeah? " Isabella said and slapped her so hard that she fell into the floor. Before she could get up she slapped her again and fell into the floor once knelt herself to the floor, so she can keep slapping her. So Poofenplotz can't get up until, Charlie destroy the inator.

" Quick, Charlie! " " Destroy the inator! " Isabella shouted

Charlie jump into the inator and with a baseball bat. He destroyed it.

" NOOOOOO! " " That was my best inator yet " " But, it doesn't matter, I have another inator here, a mini-inator " "With this little baby I can disintegrate you and your stupid friend " Bryan said

" I don't think so Bryan " Charlie said and puch him again. He destroyed the mini-inator and look at Isabella who was still slapping Poofenplotz again and again and again.

" Okay, Isabella I think that's enough " He said

Isabella stopped slapping her and she stand up.

" You bit... " " Look, what you done to my face! " Poofenplotz said

" I hope you enjoyed it " " Bye, Poofenplotz " " See you tomorrow! " Isabella said goodbye and pull out some jetpacks and flew away . Charlie do the same thing.

When they were gone Poofenplotz open her mouth wide and said

" CURSE YOU, ISABELLA THE FIRESIDE GIRL! "

Doofenschmirtz woke up from the unconsciousness and said: " What happened? "

" WHAT HAPPENED? " " That we were defeated again, as usual " Poofenplotz replied

Isabella landed in front of the Flynn- Fletchers residence.

She entered Phineas's backyard.

" Oh, there you are Isabella! " " Where did you go? " Phineas asked

" Oh, nothing " " That Wanda and Monagram send me on a special assignment " " And cancelled my day off " Isabella said

" Really? " " But,Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz take the day off " Phineas said

" That's is what they made you think " " But, no they were in China working with an evil scientist " " And I had to go and stopped them and I work with another agent " Isabella said

" Oh, anyway " " Care if you joined us, in this beautiful Chocolate Mountain? " Phineas asked

" Of course " Isabella replied

Ferb then appeared beside them.

" Hey, Ferb you woke up! " Phineas said

" Oh, there you are Isabella " " I didn't see you when they woke me up from my sleep earlier " " Where were you? " Ferb asked

" Oh, let's just say that I have a long day " Isabella said and climb up the mountain.

 **THE END OF THE EPISODE!**

 **SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE .**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Stuck in a spooky Dimension ( Part 1)

**I'm back, guys. Sorry for not updating before. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Note: To understand this fanfic, please read The New Agent Team.**

 **Note 2: Who those that are following me as an author,I hope you are enjoying my stories. If you want to follow me my name is relm03.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Episode: Stuck in a spooky Dimension ( Part 1)**

 **Note 3: This episode doesn't include Poofenplotz on it.**

The agents were happily sleeping in their respective beds. When suddenly their beds turn upside down and the landed in the lair.

" Sorry, for waking you agents, but Doofenschmirtz in on to evil tonight ". Ferb started to stretch but he stopped when he saw Monagram's beaty mask.

" Oh, this.. " " This is my beaty mask " " I use it quite often " Monagram explained

" Just tell us what's the mission, Monagram " Candace yawned

" Doctor Doofenschmirtz has created another Dimension- Inator, again " " But, he already used it " " Since you are experts on building, I guess you'll know what to build to get to the dimension that he is " " Which is not the 2nd Dimension " Monagram explained

" Yes, yes we can build anything, but can we build it in the morning?, we're too tired right now " Phineas asked

" No, it has to be now! " " AND THAT'S FOR YOU, AGENT P! " Monagram said out loud to the sleeping platypus.

" Hey, Perry wake up " Phineas said waking up a sleeping platypus , who was now cranky because his sleep was interrupted

" Well, build something fast! " " And go stop them " Monagram said and the screen went out.

" Ferb can you get the blueprints for another Dimension-Inator " Phineas said in a sleepy tone.

Ferb go and get the blueprints.

" I don't understand, why Monagram choose us? " " Couldn't he just chosse Pinky The Chihuahua team! " Perry complained and he started to make more complains.

" This is going to be a long night! " Said Candace to her brother.

" Ferb, had you fall asleep? " " Come on, get the blueprints! " " To get this over with " Phineas exclaimed

Ferb growled and bring the blueprints

Soon, they were finished with the Other Dimension-Inator. They opened a poral to see if the dimension that they were in was the dimension that Doofenschmirtz was in. And sure enough, yes yes it was.

The dimension was Dark, cold and pretty scary. There were scary creatures everywhere. Mostly of them were big and huge. But, the rest were little and ugly.

Doofenschmirtz was torturing some poor little creatures . He haven't noticed that the agents were about to jump right into him.

" Little disgusting creatures it's time to me your. Auchhhhhhh " Doofenschmirtz exclaimed when Phineas and Ferb jump right into him. And Candace destroyed the inator.

" You stupid, agents! " " You destroy my inators even though they don't have self-destruct buttons! " Doofenschmirtz snapped

" That's why they call us agents " " That's what agents are for " Candace said

Doofenschmirtz just frowned. Then, he saw Perry making complains.

" What's he talking about? " Doofenschmirtz asked and raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, he's just cranky because his sleep was interrupted " Phineas sighed

" Oh "

" Come on, Guys " " Now that our mission is over , let's go home! " Candace said

" Agreed, Candace! " " Ferb, take us home! " Phineas stated

" What do you mean? " " I don't have the remote " Ferb said

" But, I give you the remote after I opened the poral here, what did you do with it? " Phineas asked

" I don't know " Ferb replied

" Ferb, you mean we're stuck here! " " And all because you didn't take care of the remote! " Candace exclaimed

" That's it I'm going to sleep! " " And I don't care if I'm here! " Perry said, curled up and went to sleep.

" Fine, Perry, Fine! " " I'll carry you " Phineas sighed , then he looked to Ferb

" I hope we're not stuck here forever, because of you! " " What happened Ferb? " " Your always so focused! " Phineas exclaimed

" I'm not so focused when I don't get enough sleep and when I see someone " Ferb said

" Someone? " " Who's someone ? " Candace asked

" Uhhh... Someone, just someone " Ferb facepalm

" Well, we'll have to do something! " Phineas said

" WHAT?, Phineas, What ? " " Call Isabella, Baljeet and Buford and tell to build another Dimension- Inator so they can open a poral? " Candace exclaimed, then she realized what she just said

" Great idea , Candace " Phineas smiled

He turned on his wrist watch and call the others

" Hello? " They all answered sleepily

" Sorry, for waking you guys but, I need your help! " Phineas apologized.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 3 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Stuck in a spooky Dimension ( Part 2 )

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Please Favorite and Follow** **my story.**

 **Note: To understand this fanfic, please read ' The New Agent Team ' .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Episode: Stuck in a Spooky Dimension.**

 **Chapter 4 : RUNNING FOR OUR LIFES!**

Baljeet, Isabella and Buford got out of bed and went to their lair to build Another- Dimension Inator.

When they finally build it. They opened a poral and went through it to collect the other agents. When they found Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doofenschmirtz, Phineas exclaimed

" Oh, thank goodness your here " " This place is cold and scary " " Also, I'm tired of holding Perry " " Ferb, can you please hold him? " Phineas asked his stepbrother

Ferb hold Perry. " Now let's go home " " Hey, where's Pinky? " Phineas asked when he noticed that the chihuahua wasn't there.

" Oh, I left him home, sleeping " Isabella replied

" Oh, ok "

Doofenschmirtz and the agents were about to go through the poral, but a creature entered the poral before them, and it closed.

" Oh, great now what? " Buford growled

" The only agent left is Stacy and she's not very good building " " Only at agent and mall stuff " Candace said

" We just have to call Monagram to send other agents to help us " " And that is if they want to " " If they don't want to wake up , we'll just have to pass the night here " " In this spooky place " Phineas looked around. There were giant sleeping scary dogs with big teeth, giant cats, giant vampires and other strange creatures.

Phineas called Monagram through his wrist watch.

" Hello? " Monagram yawned

" Hi, Monagram we're stuck here in this dimension and I was wondering if some of your other agents wants to build The Other Dimension- Inator so we can go home " " You have other animal agents that can build, right? " Phineas asked

" Yes, but they're asleep " " You know, is midnight " Monagram said

" You noticed that now! " " After you send us here! " Phineas exclaimed

" Yeah " Monagram replied

Phineas slapped his forehead and sighed

" Just call the agents that know how to build "

" Sorry, but they won't wake up " " You'll have to pass the night there " Monagram said

" What?! " " You mean we're stuck here till morning? " " Candace said annoyed

" I'm afraid so Agent C " " Don't worry, I don't think that dimension is dangerous " Monagram said.

" Is the last time I make an evil scheme here " Doofenschmirtz said

" * yawn * , you'll have to spend the night there " " But, in the morning we'll build an Other Dimension- Inator for you " Monagram said and went off. " We'll have to sleep on the ground guys " Phineas said and rolled his eyes.

" Know, I understand what Perry meant when he said that Monagram is sometimes selfish " Candace growled

They leaned down on the which was dirty . Doofenshmirtz like his idiot self. He leaned in a giant dog's tail. And Buford in some strange creatures that were powerful and can lift him.

Doofenshmirtz was about to fall asleep when he heard a dog growled

" Perry The Platypus, stop snoring like a dog " Doofenschmirtz said in his sleep.

But, Perry didn't said anything, he didn't even give a chatter.

" Perry? " He opened his eyes to see that Perry was asleep beside Phineas ,and his snoring was normal.

" Well, that's strange " Doofenschmirtz whispered to himself.

He turned around and saw a giant Dog. Growling and staring at him angrily.

Doofenschmirtz facepalmed and he chuckled

" Hey.. nice doggy " " You want some treats ? " Doofenschmirtz somehow managed to get Dog treats in his hands.

The Dog growled hard.

Without thinking Doofenschmirtz started to scream.

" WAKE UP, WAKE UP! " " THERE'S A GIANT DOG THAT WANTS TO ATTACK ME " " WAKE UPPPPPPPP! "

Phineas growled sleepily : " What is it, Doofenschmirtz?! "

Doofenschmirtz, took Phineas through his shirt: " Phineas, you got to help me!'" " There's a giant dog that wants to attack me! "

" What giant...? " He stopped when he saw that Doofenschmirtz was right.

" Oh " Phineas looked at the dog.

" Hey nice, doggy? "

The dog growled.

" I guess the thing we're waiting is to run for our life's ,right? " Ferb asked

" You got it , Ferb " Candace said and they all started to run. With the dog following them behind.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 4 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY, STAY TUNED AND

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Stuck in a spooky Dimension ( Part 3 )

**I'm back, guys. I know you're gonna think that this chapter is lame and that the episode was lame too. But, I have to finish it to start with the next episode. Sorry for not updating earlier. Schools started again and now I have less time to write. This chapter is going to be the end of this episode, not of the fanfic.**

 **I'm relm03, and I wanna say : Please keep reading my story, follow it, favorited it and please review after you read this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Episode: Stuck in a spooky dimension ( Part 3 )**

 **Chapter 5 : THE BOMB!**

Phineas, Ferb, Doofenschmirtz and the other agents were running for their lives. No matter were they hide, the giant Dog always find them and try to eat them.

The agents were getting tired of running, especially Phineas. Phineas was carrying Perry since he don't want to wake up.

" There's gotta be a way to get rid of that dog! " Isabella said panting .

" What way, Isabella, what way?! " Baljeet exclaimed

" Oh, I don't know! " Isabella said

" Uhhh... guys? ! " " Why are we running on the air? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" What are you talking about, Do... ? " Phineas stopped when he realized that they have cross a ravine and now the were like floating .

" Good , thing we brought our parachutes " " Ahhhhh... " Phineas screamed and they started to fall .

Thanks to their parachutes they didn't fall , but Doofenschmirtz doesn't have a parachute.

The Agents landed safely on the bottom. They saw that Doofenschmirtz had landed in a mud poodle. But, the mud wasn't brown it was red.

" Red mud? " Candace said when she saw Doofenschmirtz getting up.

" This dimension is even weirder than the second dimension " Doofenschmirtz said

" Okay, come on guys there's gotta be a place to sleep " Phineas said walking into a dark and spooky cave.

" You want us to go in there? " Doofenschmirtz asked nervously

" What's wrong, Doofenschmirtz? " " Please don't tell me now that you're afraid of zombies or ghosts " Phineas asked

" No, of course not! " Doofenschmirtz frowned

" Then come on! " Phineas turned around and went inside.

Doofenschmirtz looked at the others, he shrugged and went inside along side with the other agents .

" Phineas, is dark in here " " We can't possibly sleep in here " " First of all, because is full of rocks and it's uncomfortable and two, you don't know what kind of creatures live in here " " We're not on Earth you know " Isabella said

" We have no other choice, Isabella ! " Phineas said

They leaned down to some rocks . It was uncomfortable to everyone, except for Perry who was a sleep a while ago by now.

But, they didn't know that there was a bomb that can destroy the cave. And that there was a rock that was actually a remote control that can activate it to explode in 3 minutes. Doofenschmirtz took the rock.

" Umconfortable bolder! " " I doubt I'll get any sleep " Doofenschmirtz growled

" Try to sleep, Doofenschmirtz! " Phineas said " In only 1 hour is morning in our dimension and we didn't haven't get any sleep yet " Phineas said

Doofenschmirtz pass half an hour trying to get sleep, but he couldn't.

He started to play with the rock that he have in his hands. But actually, it was the remote control of the bomb.

" Hmmmm " He whispered. " This rock is a little large to be a rock " " And why does it have buttons that says " Activate, Stop and Self-Destruct? " " Hmmm... what does this button do? " He said and pushed the activate button. Then there was a beeping noise that woke everybody up, even Perry.

" What's that noise? " Phineas yawned sleepily.

" I don't know , I just pushed a button on this rock and that beeping noise appeared " Doofenschmirtz replied

" You pushed a button on that rocks? " " How's that possible, rock in something natural of Earth " " Rocks don't have buttons, Doofenschmirtz " Candace said

" Well, this one does " Doofenschmirtz said

" Uhhh... guys why is there a giant black ball with numbers that are going: 2:09 , 2:08 , 2:07 , 2:06 , 2:05 " Buford mentioned the numbers as they were going.

A rock remote, a giant black ball and with numbers running? " " Doofenschmirtz, what button did you push in that ' rock ' " Isabella asked Doofenschmirtz.

" The button that says Activate " " The activate button, Isabella " Doofenschmirtz replied

" Oh, no " " That means that is A BOMB! " " WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW ! Isabella yelled and everyone got out took their jetpacks and flew away just in time.

BOOM! The bomb exploded

" Well, that was a close one " Candace said looking down at the exploded ravine.

Then a poral opened the beside them . On the other side side of the poral were Monagram, Carl and a few animal agents.

" Finally! " Doofenschmirtz exclaimed.

The other agents grinned and went through the poral.

" Welcome back agents! " Monagram welcomed them.

" Yeah, yeah whatever I'm going home " Doofenschmirtz said and leave the agency.

" Thanks for the welcome Monagram " Candace thank Monagram.

" You're welcome, Agenct C! " Monagram smiled

" So I guess you're * yawn * giving us our mission " Phineas said

" No, Doofenschmirtz is going to sleep and I'll tell Wanda Acronym that your friends can't go to defeat her today " " At least, them because Pinky The Chihuahua is going " Monagram said " You can take the day off "

Perry turned on his translator and started to cheer: " Yay, a day off ! "

Monagram frowned: " Since you sleep enough and you're owners and Doofenschmirtz are going to sleep " " You are going to help me with some chores here "

" What?! " " Nooooo ! " " I was planning on watching my favorite soap opera! " Perry exclaimed

" You watch soap operas? " Monagram asked

" Yes "

" Well, I'm sorry since you decided to sleep all night and do nothing to help your partners to get out of that dimension, you're going to help me and Carl do some chores here " Monagram stated

" But, but, but, but, but , but... Perry muttered stupidly just like Candace used to do every time that her brothers build something and she couldn't bust them.

" Looks, like Perry got infected by you Candace ! " Isabella laughed

Candace chuckled and along with her brothers they took a secret entrance that leaves them to their respective rooms .

When everybody was gone. Perry said through the translator: " Now I wish I didn't sleep last night! "

 **THE END OF THIS EPISODE**

 **OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 5 . THIS IS THE END OF THE EPISODE BUT NOT OF THE FANFIC. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE. ALTHOUGH, I DON'T THINK YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT MUCH . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND EPISODE. THE NEXT EPISODE IS STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITED MY STORY**

 **KEEP READING IT AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!'**

 **WELL, relm03 IS OUT FOR NOW!**


	6. The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 1 )

**I told you guys, you wouldn't have to wait long. I'm relm03 and I'm back. With the new episode. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and episode . Now I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this episode .**

 **If you want to review something don't be afraid and do it.**

 **Please Follow and Favorited this story. And please review what you think of The New Fireside Girl Team .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Episode: The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 1)**

 **Chapter 6 : Suspects**

It was another originally day in Danville. Isabella had the day off, because she has a Fireside Girl reunion. Pinky, Baljeet and Buford had to go and fight Poofenplotz today.

Isabella arrived to the park to meet with the other Fireside Girls.

" Good morning, girls " " Whatcha' doin? " Isabella greeted with the same greet she gives Phineas everyday.

" Hi, Isabella " " We're here trying to get some passports to get our ' drive a plane ' patch " Ginger greeted

" Oh, yeah " " That's the only one we don't have " Isabella said

" But, explained to me " " How are we going to get our passports here at the park? " Isabella asked

" A woman is supposed to bring the us the passports " " Don't worry we didn't forget yours " " And don't worry about the fact that we're minors, we'll just dressed as adults " Gretchen explained

" Isabella, we had to ask for your passport " " You're supposed to ask for it your self " " What's happening? " " I mean sometimes you just disappear when we're about to get our patches and then you never show up until the Next Fireside Girl Reunion " " You've always been so responsible when it is about Fireside Girl Duty, specially because you're our lider " Is there something wrong? " " You can trust us " Ginger asked

" No everything's alright " Isabella replied

Then her watch beep .

" What was that? " Gretchen asked

" Nothing, nothing! " " Ummmm... girls I need to go to the restroom " Isabella said and went to the nearest restroom she found.

She answered the watch. Pinky appeared in the screen.

" Isabella! " " We need you're help! " Pinky said through his translator.

" Poofenplotz is shooting fire lasers on us " " We're trying to destroy the inator, but it's very hard to pass through the laser beams " Pinky explained the situation.

" Sorry, Pinky " " But, I can't skip another Fireside Girl reunion I just can't " " If I continue to do that I'm going to be fired as a Firside Girl lider and I won't like that " " Call Wanda or simply call directly to Monagram to send another agent to help you but at least today, I can't " Isabella apologized

" Okay, I understand, bye! " Pinky said and the screen went off.

" Who are you talking to ? " Isabella turned around see Ginger and the other Fireside Girls.

" What you doing here? " " You're supposed to be in the park waiting for that wowan " Isabella said surprised to see The Fireside Girls in the Wowen's Restroom.

" That Wowan already came and give us our passports " " Here's yours " Ginger handed the passport to Isabella.

There was silent until Isabella broke it.

" Great, now let's go dressed as adults and go the airport and drive a plane " " To get our ' drive a plane ' patches " Isabella said and leaved the restroom with the Fireside Girls. Ginger and Gretchen followed behind .

" Isabella is very strange lately " Ginger whispered to Gretchen

" Yeah , didn't you saw when she was talking to herself in the wowen's restroom? " Gretchen agreed

" Yeah, I don't know Gretchen but I think I'm doing a reunion without Isabella Tonight " Ginger frowned

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 6 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITED MY STORY.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP READING IT AND**

 **PLEAS REVIEW!**

 **relm03 is out!**


	7. The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 2 )

**I'm back,guys. I'm relm03 saying that I have a break of 2 hours because my science teacher is absent today. So I decided to take this 2 hours to write a new chapter. Sorry if I haven't updated before, but my teachers are driving me crazy with homework, tests, special jobs, etc... Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this new episode.**

 **Note: To understand this fanfic, please read The New Agent Team.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Episode: The New Fireside Girl Team!**

 **Chapter 7 : Discovered!**

Isabella and The Fireside Girls got their ' drive a plane ' patch. And they went to their respective houses.

Or so Isabella thought...

Isabella go to her house and asked the agents about their day. Phineas's, Ferb's, Candace's, Perry's and Stacey's day were fine. But, Pinky and his team didn't had a great time. They passed hours trying to stop Poofenplotz, when they could just do it in only minutes if Isabella showed up.

" I'm sorry, guys " Isabella apologize to them.

" It's okay " " Is not your fault that Monagram and Wanda didn't have agents available to help us " Baljeet said

" And that Poofenploz's evil plot today was actually good " Buford added

" Well, why don't we go inside for snacks? " " Mom is making them " Phineas suggested

Everyone agreed and they went inside.

Meanwhile Ginger gather the Fireside Girl to a reunion.

" Where's Isabella? " A Fireside Girl asked

" She's not the one who's gonna do this meeting " " I am " Ginger stood in front.

" But, Isabella is our lider " The Fireside said

" I made this meeting, because we're going to talk about Isabella " Ginger said

" Is there something wrong with her? " Another Fireside Girl asked

" She's been very strange lately " " She sneaks away in almost every meeting " " And we've lose a lot of patches because of her " " And that's is so unlike the Isabella of last year and 2 years ago " Ginger explained

" Yeah " " And what is the purpose of this meeting? " Gretchen asked

" We're going to spy on Isabella tomorrow " Ginger stated

" Isn't that been a little reckless? " Gretchen asked

" Yes " " But, as a Fireside Girl and as Isabella's friend , I'm worry for her and I want to find out what's going on with her " Ginger replied " Now who's with me?! "

" WE ARE! " The Fireside Girls replied

" Good, we'll start tomorrow early in the morning! " Ginger stated " Now off to bed so we can have enough energy to spy on Isabella tomorrow! "

Ginger, Gretchen and the other Fireside Girls went to their houses to get some sleep.

THE NEXT DAY AT 4:45 AM.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry were still sleeping. And so Baljeet, Buford and Pinky. But, Isabella woke up early because she couldn't sleep. He was thinking of Phineas.

The Fireside Girls were already awake. Watching her.

" What's she doing? " Gretchen asked

" She must be in Phineas land again " A Fireside Girl chuckled

" Focus! " Ginger said and so the Fireside keep their eyes on Isabella.

3 and a half hours later.

It was 8:15 Am. And The Fireside Girls were still staring on Isabella. Gretchen blinked .

" Hey, no blinking, Gretchen! " Ginger frowned

" Look, she's on the move " A Fireside Girl said.

The Fireside Girls watched. They saw, Isabella putting on a fedora? And Pinky standing on only 2 foot and he puts on a fedora. They open a hole on the ground and jumped into it. And then it closed.

" What was Pinky doing with a fedora? " " And how the heck is he standing in 2 foot?! " Gretchen wondered out loud.

" This is strange " " Isabella and Pinky and a hole openeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! " Ginger started to scream and she stood were the hole was.

" Oh, no! " " The hole opened and Ginger is falling! " " We're coming Ginger ! " Gretchen called down and she jumped into the hole. The other Fireside Girls followed them.

Ginger landed in a pillow.

" That was close! " Ginger whispered, then she saw Isabella, Pinky, Baljeet and Buford sitting on a chair. Also, they have fedoras in their heads and a wowan appeared on the screen of a monitor.

" Who's that? " Ginger whispered to herself.

" Good Morning, Agents! " " Ready for your mission? " Wanda Acronym greeted

" If our team is complete well yes! " Buford replied

" Ok, then " " Poofenplotz is planning to steal some poison so she can put it in the fair's food and poison people " " You have to go there and stop her! " Wanda Acronym ordered.

" Poofenplotz is sailing food at the fair? " Isabella asked

" Yes " Wanda replied

" Well, at least today's mission is much more relaxing and much less harmless than yesterday's " Baljeet said

" Good Luck, Agents! " Wanda Acronym wished them good luck.

Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Pinky got into the hovercraft and flew off. They didn't notice that Ginger was hiding behind the hovercraft.

" So, Isabella , Baljeet, Buford and Pinky are secret agents, huh? " " Well that explains Isabella's disappearances and Pinky's too " Ginger said she heard like someone was screaming and the Fireside Girls and Gretchen arrived to the lair and landed right on her.

" Uff.. that hurts! " Ginger cried

" Sorry, Ginger " " Are you okay? " Gretchen asked

" I'm good " " You guys aren't gonna believe what is this place and where does Isabella disappeared in every Fireside Girl convention " Ginger said

" What is it? " Gretchen asked

" Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Pinky, Isabella's Chihuahua , are secret agents " " And this is their lair " Ginger explained

The Fireside Girls gasped

" What?! " " That can't be true... " Gretchen exclaimed

" It is true! " " I saw it with my own eyes! " " What I don't understand is why Isabella didn't trusted us " " She always told us everything " " And she's gonna here me when she comes back from her mission with her pet and some of our friends! " Ginger frowned

2 HOURS LATER.

Isabella returned from her mission along with Buford and Baljeet. Pinky go home.

Isabella entered Phineas's backyard.

" Hey, Phineas whatcha' doin? " Isabella asked

" Hi, Isabella! " " We've just returned from Doofenschmirtz's so we still have anything planned " Phineas greeted

The Fireside Girls entered Phineas's backyard.

" Hey guys, whatcha'doin ? " Gretchen greeted

" Hey, that is my little phrase! " " And what are you guys doing here? " " The Fireside Girls convention is next week " Isabella said annoyed by this.

" Phineas, can I take Isabella for a moment? " " We need to talk to her " Ginger asked Phineas.

" Umm.. sure " Phineas replied

Ginger took Isabella outside.

" What's wrong, guys? " Isabella asked curious about what The Fireside Girls want to talk about.

" Why didn't you tell us you were a secret agent? " Ginger frowned

Isabella widened: " What did you say? " Isabella said hoping she heard wrong.

" Just what you heard, Isabella " " Why didn't you tell us you were a secret agent? " Ginger frowned even more.

Isabella panicked ' How did they find out? '

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.

WELL, HERE IS CHAPTER 7 . I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS NEW EPISODE!

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK. BUT I'LL TRY!

PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY!

PLEASE STAY TUNED AND

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 3 )

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. relm03 is back to write the 3rd part of the episode ' The New Fireside Girl team ' . I'm writing this in my school break, so sorry if I have grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Note: To understand this fanfic, please read ' The New Agent Team '**

 **Episode: The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 3 )**

 **Chapter 8: More New Agents and Training.**

" How? " " How did you knew? " Isabella asked

" We saw you in your lair along with your pet Pinky , Baljeet and Buford " " You 3 are secret agents! " Ginger said angrily

" Yeah, I am a secret agent, but now that you discovered it, you have to become ones too " Isabella explained

" What? " " You mean we get to be secret agents? " Gretchen asked

" Yes " " But it's not like you think, Gretchen " " This is a serious job, not a game " Isabella frowned " Now we must tell Phineas, Ferb and their team, my team and my bosses that you discovered my secret "

" Phineas and Ferb know this? " Ginger asked

" Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry " Isabella replied

" Perry is a secret agent? " " No wonder he disappears everyday " Gretchen said

" Yeah, yeah " " That's why " " Now come on! " " Let's go tell them " And they entered the backyard again.

But, before Phineas could speak, Isabella asked: " Wait a minute, how did you guys get into my lair ? "

" We were spying on you " Gretchen simply replied

Isabella glared at her and she turned back to Phineas.

" Phineas, we have a problem " " My covers been blown and now they have to become secret agents " Isabella explained

" What? " " You told them? " Phineas gasped

" No " " They spied on me and they find out " Isabella glared at The Fireside Girl and they just give a sheepish smile.

" We have to tell Monagram " Ferb said

" And Wanda " Baljeet added

Isabella called Wanda.

" Agent I! " " Is there something wrong? " She asked surprise by Isabella's call after her mission.

" Yes, Wanda " " My cover has been blown " Isabella replied

" What?! " " You must be kidding! " Wanda exclaimed

" No, I'm not kidding and we have to train them! " Isabella said

" Them? " " You mean, more than one person discovered you? " " As long as it isn't your parents is okay " Wanda said

" They're only a few " Isabella said

" I must know more about them before I tell Monagram " " How old are they? "

" They're 10 "

" What is their gender ? "

" Females "

" How old are they? "

" They're like 10 "

" What is their profession? "

" Fireside Girls " " Wanda, do you want to make an interview or you're calling Monagram? " Isabella asked annoyed by the questions .

" Oh, yeah " She called Monagram and he appeared on the screen of the agents wrist watches beside Wanda.

" Wanda! " " What's up? " " Something wrong with your agents? " Monagram greeted.

" Yes, there is something wrong " " One of our human agents covers had been blown "

Wanda replied

Monagram gasped , but then smiled

" Another agent for my agency " " That's good "

" Is not an ' agent ' " " Is agents " Wanda said

" In plural? "

" Yes, in plural "

" Well, in the first place, who's cover has been blown? " He asked

" Agent I's " Wanda replied

" Isabella's identity? " " I thought that girl was a little more inconspicuous " Monagram commented

" Monagram! " " I'm right here " Isabella said annoyed

" Oh, Agent I , I didn't saw you there " Monagram said nervously

" So, these girls are the new agents? " " Well, you have to train them ! " " After you're finished please communicate with Wanda and me " Monagram said

" You mean, we're officially secret agents? " Ginger asked

" No, not officially until you are completely trained " Monagram replied " Which is not gonna take long because your friends are excellent teachers "

" And we're gonna wear fedoras just like Isabella? " Gretchen asked

" You have to wear it, it's gonna be your uniform " Monagram replied

" More doubts or questions? " Wanda asked

" No " They all replied

" Ok! " " Then the training is starting now! " " And Monagram's out ! " He said and went out.

" Ok, I'm out too " Wanda said and the screen went off.

" Ok, girls let's start the training " Isabella said

4 HOURS LATER

The Fireside Girls were almost ready.

" Ok, I think that's enough for today " " Just a few more things and tomorrow you're ready " Phineas said

" I can't wait " " Become a secret agent must be cool " Gretchen said

" Yes, yes it is " Phineas replied

" You must have discipline, remember that girls " Isabella reminded them.

" Yes, captain " The Fireside Girls replied

" Tomorrow is gonna be a big day " Baljeet whispered to Perry.

" Yes, it's gonna be " Perry replied

" Guys, we can't add more agents to our teams " " It will be too many " Candace said

" You're right, Candace I haven't thought of that " " But, what nemesis will they have ? " Phineas said

" Phineas called Monagram.

" Monagram, what nemesis The Fireside Girls are going to have? " " Our team is full and so is Pinky's " Phineas said

" I haven't thought of that! " " I must tell Wanda! " Monagram said

" I think there's no need to do that " Perry said and everyone turned around and stare at him .

" What do you mean, Perry? " Phineas asked

" I mean, that I know the perfect nemesis for them " Perry explained

" Who? " Monagram asked

" Rodney " Perry replied

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

RODNEY! AS THE FIRESIDE GIRLS'S NEW NEMESIS. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

PLEASE STAT TUNED,

FOLLOW AND FAVORITED MY STORY!

KEEP READING IT AND

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 4 )

**I'm back, guys. Sorry for not updating on last week. I had other fanfics to work. Anyway, I'm back to bring you the 4th part of the episode ' The New Fireside Girl Team ' I hope you like the idea of the Fireside Girls been secret agents. Please Review if you have any ideas or suggestions for episodes after this one. Sorry my bad grammar, guys. I'll try to improve it.**

 **Note: This is the sequel to the fanfic The New Agent Team, which is why is called The New Agent Team 2 . To understand it, you must read The New Agent Team.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 4 )**

 **Chapter 9 : Meeting Rodney**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy!**

" You're kidding , right Agent P? " Monagram said hoping this was a joke.

" No, I'm not kidding " " Who else better than Rodney to be The Fireside Girls nemesis? " " He's evil " " He's an evil scientist and he's also Doofenschmirtz's friend " Perry said

" He's not his friend, he's his evil partner in some evil plots or something like that " Carl said

" I think is okay " " Besides, Rodney's doesn't have a nemesis like 2 weeks ago, because he died " " Of course, he doesn't make a drama about it like Doofenschmirtz " Monagram said

" Who's this Rodney? " " I don't know him " Phineas asked

" Oh, right I forgot that you don't know him " " Rodney is other of the evil scientist, he's more evil than Doofenschmirtz " " In fact, sometimes he makes evil plots that includes all the evil scientist of LOVEMUFFIN " " He was the one who almost ended summer 2 years ago " Monagram explained

" Oh, he was the person who almost cause the end of summer? " " I definitely not going to like this guy " Phineas frowned

" Well, he's going to be our nemesis so there's no problem, Phineas " Ginger said

" Okay, and how are we supposed to tell this Rodney that he has a new nemeses? " " How can we communicate with him? " Candace asked

" Doofenschmirtz can just call him " Carl replied

" Stop interfering in the conversation, Carl! " Monagram said annoyed

" Sorry sir " Carl apologized

" Yes, he's right Doofenschmirtz can just call him " Monagram said

" Well, then we have to go back to DEI, tomorrow " Phineas said

" Oh my gosh, we're going to be secret agents! " " Ummm.. tomorrow right? " Gretchen asked

" Yes, tomorrow " Monagram replied

" One more thing girls, your boss is going to be Wanda Acronym , I'm only going to give you special assignments, okay? " Monagram said

" Okay " The Fireside Girls replied

" Okay, then Monagram's out " He said and the screen went out.

" Okay, girls" " I want you to be here, tomorrow at 6:00AM " " Training is starting early " " Wanda Acronym is going to activate your alarm clocks so you can wake up " Isabella said to The Fireside Girls

" Got, it captain " The Fireside Girls replied and salute.

" Good you learned how to salute " " Good job, girls " Isabella congratulated The Fireside Girls by their fast learning.

" Who's your nemesis, Baljeet? " Ginger asked Baljeet

" Poofenplotz, her name is Poofenplotz " " She's an annoying wowan that always makes useless plans to control the Tri-State area " " She's the most ugliest wowan you can ever seen " Baljeet replied

" Really? " Ginger asked

" Yes, really " " But besides been our nemesis, she's our frenemy, you know friends and enemies at the same time " Baljeet replied

" But she's more an enemy right? Ginger asked again

" Yes, yes she's is " " And to Pinky she's always been his enemy " Baljeet explained

" I wonder how ugly is she " Ginger wondered

" Oh, I have a photo of her in my smartphone " " Here she is " He showed her a photo of Poofenplotz grinning evilly.

" She's hideous! " Ginger commented

" Yes, yes she is " Baljeet said

" Even Doofenschmirtz is not that ugly " Candace said

" I wonder is our nemesis is handsome " Gretchen said dreamily until she realized that everyone was staring at her.

" What? " " I only said that I wonder not that he is " Gretchen said trying to explain

" Well, sorry for breaking your hopes Gretchen but Rodney is not handsome " " He's even more hideous than Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz " Perry said

" Aww.. Gretchen growled disappointed

" Well go home, guys " " Tomorrow is going to be a long day " " And you have to finish your training, although I don't think you will last long on that " " Tomorrow you're going to be officially secret agents " Phineas assured

" Well, goodbye guys " Gretchen said goodbye

" Goodbye and remember to practice, girls " Isabella called

" What should we do the rest of the day? " Perry asked

" Tell, Stacy that we're training some new agents " " She's not one of the top agents, but she's still an agent and part of the team " Candace replied

" We'll tell her " Phineas said

" But let's go have a snack " " I'm hungry after all this training " Phineas said

The others agreed and they went inside to have some snacks.

THE NEXT DAY AT 5:00 AM

The Fireside Girl Agents woke up by their alarm clocks. And they went to Phineas's and Ferb's backyard.

" I know is early girls but we have to finish your training if you want to become secret agents today " Isabella said

" Is okay, I'm already use to wake up this early " Gretchen said

" Okay, then let's get started " " Once we're finished, we're calling Monagram and Wanda " " We're also recording you so Wanda and Monagram have a prove that you're really ready " Phineas said

" Okay " They all said

" Okay, then time to get started " Phineas stated

3 HOURS LATER

Thanks to Perry's team and Pinky's team good training, The Fireside were ready.

Phineas called Monagram and Wanda

They bove appeared at the same screen

" Monagram and Wanda, the girls are ready " Phineas stated

" Really, let us see the recording " Monagram ordered

" Ferb is sending you a text message that are the recordings right now " Phineas said

Monagram and Wanda received the videos, they watched and they both said:

" Great job, agents "

" Once again you showed that you're the best agents " Monagram said

" The most responsible " Wanda added

" They're now officially OWCA agents, please tell them to come tonight to get their fedoras " " Also, don't forget to go to Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated to do your mission and tell him to call Rodney " " Why don't you go now " " That way I don't even have to tell what's he's up to today " Monagram suggested

" Yeah, good idea " " We'll bring the Fireside Girls with us " Phineas said

" Alright, but Pinky's team must go to their mission with Poofenplotz " Wanda Acronym stated

" Very well, Wanda " Isabella said

" We're out " Monagram said and the screen went off.

" Okay, Fireside Girls " " You listened what our bosses said, right? " Isabella asked

" Yeah, don't worry we'll be at the OWCA agency " " Just one thing, where is it? " Ginger asked

" Oh, we forgot to ask Monagram and Wanda to put secret entrances to your houses " Isabella remembered

Then her watch beep.

" Hi again, Agent I " " I forgot to tell you that Monagram and I put some secret entrances to The Fireside Girls homes " Wanda appeared in the screen.

" Yeah, I just remembered that " " Thanks Wanda, that's all I needed to know " Isabella said and hang up.

" Well, girls " " Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry need to go to Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated now, so they can introduced you to Doofenschmirtz and so he can call Rodney to meet him " Isabella said to The Fireside Girls. " So go with them "

" Yes, captain " The Fireside Girls replied

And so they did. The Fireside Girls accompany the agents to Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated. They go by walking because the Fireside Girls had still haven't been presented yet to the agency and so they don't have jetpacks, hovercraft, etc...

 _Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated ( Jingle)_

" What was that ? " Ginger asked

" Oh, that's just Doofenschmirtz's Evil Jingle " Phineas replied

" It doesn't sound evil " Gretchen said

" No, no it doesn't " Ferb said

" Doofenschmirtz is basically a nice guy playing to be evil " " But sometimes he acts like a really evil guy " Candace said

" Anyway, let's enter " Phineas said

Doofenschmirtz was checking something on the door. Since it was still early he was still in his pajamas and half-asleep. He had just woken up,he noticed something was wrong with the door and he was checking it.

Phineas kicked the door down.

The agents looked around, but there was no sign of Doofenschmirtz.

" Doofenschmirtz, were are you? " Phineas asked hoping Doofenschmirtz could hear.

" I'm right here "

The agents heard a weak voice. They looked down and lift the door.

" Sorry, I didn't meant to kicked down the door on you " Phineas apologized with a sheepish smile.

" No, no, it's fine " " Say, isn't a little early to stop my plan, I just woke up " Doofenschmirtz said

" Oh, we just want you to call Rodney " " And tell him that he has new nemeses " Phineas said

" You mean, these girls? " " They don't even have fedoras " Doofenschmirtz noticed that The Fireside Girls didn't had fedoras.

" That's because their new , and since Rodney lost his nemesis they are going to be his nemesis " Phineas explained

" Oh " " Well, I can call Rodney, but the evil plan is not on until like 3 hours " Doofenschmirtz said

" Yeah, fine " " Just call Rodney " Perry said through the translator

Rodney was building an inator just in case he got a new nemesis. Then he got a phone call.

" Oh, I hate when I receive phone calls while I'm building my inators! " Rodney growled

He picked up the phone:

" Hello? " He answered

" Hi, Rodney " Doofenschmirtz greeted

" Oh, Doofenschmirtz " " Look, I don't have time for stupidities so why don't we talk later? " Rodney suggested

" No, Rodney don't hang up " " Look, I'm calling you to tell you that you have new nemeses " Doofenschmirtz said

" How you know that? " Rodney asked

" Because one of my nemeses told me " " And because I have your new nemeses right in front of me right now " Doofenschmirtz replied

" What is him/her? " " What species? " Rodney asked

" Oh, they're humans just like us " " And their females " Doofenschmirtz replied

" Humans Agents ? " " Hmmmm... interesting maybe now I can make my evil plans more scarier, dangerous and elaborate " " I accept those nemeses " " But I have to meet them " Rodney said

" Oh, then come to my house they're here " " Since tomorrow they're officially you're nemeses after Monagram and Wanda Acronym give them their fedoras " " Anyway, Monagram said you have to meet today " Doofenschmirtz explained

" Yes, of course " " I'll be in your house in 1 hour " Rodney stated

" Well,'then 1 hour " Doofenschmirtz said and hang up.

" He's coming in 1 hour " He told the agents " In the meantime I'm going to take a bath , wake up Norm, and begin preparing my evil plan " " You guys just stay around here while I do all that stuff " Doofenschmirtz said and went to take a shower

1 HOUR LATER.

The agents were still waiting for Rodney. They were watching how Doofenschmirtz build his latest invention. They heard a door knock.

" That must be, Rodney! " Doofenschmirtz said

" I'll open, sir " Norm said cheerfully

He opened the door.

" Hello, Norm, where's Doofenschmirtz? " Rodney greeted and ask.

" He's right over here, sir " Norm pointed to Doofenschmirtz and beside him stood the agents.

" Oh, so these are my nemeses " Rodney pointed to Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry.

" Oh, no, no " " These are my nemeses " " You're nemeses are these girls " Doofenschmirtz pointed to the Fireside Girls.

" Hello, ladies " Rodney grinned at the Fireside Girls.

The Fireside Girls watched him . He was very ugly.

" You're right, Perry " " He's hideous " Gretchen said

Rodney heard that and he noticed that Gretchen was talking to Perry.

" What? " " You told him I'm hideous! " Rodney glared at Perry. Perry just give a sheepish smile.

" We'll leave you with Rodney, Girls " " Come on, Doofenschmirtz let's do our fight in another part " Phineas said

" Well, okay? " Doofenschmirtz replied and they leave.

" Well, you want to know me, ladies? "

The Fireside Girls just raised their eyebrows.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 9 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE KEEP READING THIS STORY. AND ONCE AGAIN, GUYS SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR AND FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK. ANYWAY I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW, LET'S SEE IF I CAN.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **AND MOST OF ALL..**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 5 )

**I'm back, guys . Sorry for not making my promise of updating yesterday. But today I'm back. I hope I receive positive reviews on this chapter. Hope you follow my story or favorite it! Anyway, here's the 5th part of the episode ' The New Fireside Girl Team ' .**

 **CARTOON: Phineas and Ferb**

 **FANFIC: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Chapter 10: Officially New Agents and Nemesis.**

 **Episode: The New Fireside Girl Team ( Part 5 )**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to ' The New Agent Team '**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **And now behold, Chapter 10!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

" Um , hi " " I'm Ginger and these are my friends and fireside girls partners " Gretchen introduced herself and the Fireside Girls.

" Nice to meet you new nemeses " " I guess you're the leader of team and The Fireside Girls " Rodney smirked

" No, no I am not " " I'm the one who introduced them " " The leader here is Ginger " " At least of the Fireside Girls agent team, because the leader of the Fireside Girls is Isabella " Gretchen said

" I'm Ginger nice to meet you new nemesis " " Okay, nice time over " " Please tell me, how do you make your evil plans? " " Dumb? " " Or genius? " Ginger asked

" I'm not an idiot like Doofenschmirtz! " Rodney stated

" Really? " " Prove it, " Ginger frowned

" Well, I'll never but self-destruct buttons on my inators in the first place " " Also, I'll never let my nemesis punch me " Rodney stated

" And most of all I'll never let my nemesis trick me! " Rodney boosted

" Oh, really? " " If you were so smart like you said you wouldn't never let us take your foot " Ginger smirked

Rodney was boosting with his eyes close, he opened his eyes and saw that Ginger was holding his foot. Ginger then lifted him and throw him right into the wall. Surprisingly, he didn't fell unconscious.

" Auchh.. " " Is that all you got? " Rodney asked

" No, we also have this! " Ginger replied and she kicked him in his penis. Rodney screamed in pain.

" We also this " A Fireside Girl give him a hard beat .

" We also have this " Another Fireside Girl kicked him, but this time in his belly.

" We also have this " Another Fireside Girl gave him a beat , but this time in his nose.

" And we also have this " Gretchen slapped him in both cheeks.

" Alright, I get it you are some strong girls " Rodney said

" Not just strong girls, we're Fireside Girls and we don't let anyone hurt us " " Also, this conversation is just to demonstrate you how we are , so you can already know us once we became nemeses " " And because, we wanted to meet our nemeses " " You're hideous, but you also seem evil and intelligent " Ginger stated

" Oh, yes, I'm evil " " And I'm going to make sure to scare you girls , that way I don't have to fight you " Rodney said

Ginger laughed sarcastically: " Wow you're evil, a genius, but you're also a coward " " That's a strange combination don't you think? "

" No, I'm not a coward and I'm going to demonstrate that " Rodney stated putting himself in fighting position. " I'm going to fight you "

Ginger laughed: " You are going to us, The Fireside Girls, * sarcastic chuckle * "

" I'm going to beat you, stupid girl " Rodney said

" Oh, yeah? " " Well what are you waiting for? " " Come on, bring it on, hideous man to demonstrate you for the 2nd time that The Fireside Girls are strong " " What are you waiting for? " " Come on! " Ginger challenged him

" That's what you want? " " Fine " Rodney turned around " Perfect! "

Rodney turned around beating Ginger in her face.

Ginger was bleeding on her lip.

" I got to admit you're good, but I'm better " Ginger beat Rodney back.

" You should have said we're better, Ginger " " Because we'll beat this man " Gretchen said and punch Rodney on the face .

Rodney was about to punch her back but a Fireside Girl stop him and beat him in his nose.

" Ahh... note again " Rodney cried

Gretchen slapped him in bove of his cheeks and then said to him: " I hope we were very clear " " That you understood that we're going to defeat you everyday and that we're not going to let you hurt neither us or our family and friends " " If we were not, just said it and we'll give you another demonstration "

" No, no you were very clear " " But don't thing that I'm weak girls " " I may not know how to defend myself fighting but I can use the mind " Rodney smirked and leave.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doofenschmirtz entered the room .

" What happened? " " We heard screams of pain out there " " What did you do? " Phineas asked

" Oh, nothing " " We just showed Rodney who's boss and warn him to not mess with us with any special evil plan just like Doofenschmirtz did last year with you " Ginger replied

" Ummm.. hello? " " I'm right here! " Doofenschmirtz said annoyed by this.

" Anyway, we're proud of you girls " " Great job! " " Monagram is going to be proud of you " " But specially Isabella " Phineas congratulated The Fireside Girls.

" There's only one thing that's not clear " " Where's going to be our lair " " Since every agent has a lair then I guess we'll have one, right? " Ginger asked

" Surely , Monagram will show you when he present you to the hall agency " " The only thing is that this time there's not going to be a Welcome party " " Is just going to be a Welcome " Phineas replied

" Oh " Ginger said

While Phineas and Ginger were talking Doofenschmirtz was finishing his inator.

" Well, while you guys were talking, I was finishing my latest inator " Doofenschmirtz smirked and he push a button. Giant claws trapped Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry.

" And you'll have to be prepare for this girls, since you were trained by us! " Phineas warned to the Fireside Girls that they were awful at escaping traps.

" Oh, no! " " We have to save them! " Gretchen exclaimed "

" Hey, hey, do not interfere " " You've already meet Rodney " " Know, can you please leave us alone " Doofenschmirtz asked The Fireside Girls.

" No! " " We're not letting you hurt our friends! " Gretchen stated and punch Doofenschmirtz.

" Hey this is not your fight! " Doofenschmirtz said while Gretchen was punching him.

Ginger and Adyson untied Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry.

Phineas and Ferb jumped to The Inator, Candace and Perry took out their jetpacks plus ones for the Fireside Girls. They give it to them and they all flew off .

" CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS TEAM! " " And you stupid Fireside Girls this was not your fight " " Man, I didn't even had time to present my inator and explain what it does " Then Doofenschmirtz realized something " And I'm taking to nobody "

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and the Fireside Girls landed in Phineas's backyard.

" Thanks girls " " But shouldn't do that, Doofenschmirtz gets super angry when someone who is not his nemesis destroy his inators " " He could get revenge on you " " But that's only a possibility " " Last year it happened, but anyway thanks " Phineas thank the Fireside Girls.

" We're going to be one of the best teams " Adyson said

" Yes, yes you will be " Ferb stated

Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Pinky entered the backyard.

" Hey, guys whatcha' doin? " Isabella greeted

" We just returned from our mission " Phineas replied

" How'd it go girls? " Isabella asked The Fireside Girls.

" It was all perfect " " We meet Rodney, plus we gave him a beating that he'll never forget, and we helped Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry with their mission " Ginger replied

" Really? " Isabella said surprised

" Yes, yes really " Gretchen said

" I'm proud of you girls " " You showed Rodney who are the Fireside Girls! " Isabella said proud of her Fireside Girls.

" Well, after tonight is our first mission " Adyson said

" I KNOW STACY BUY YOU KNOW WHAT COMES FIRST! " " NO, NO IS THAT YOU CAN'T BE AWAY FROM YOUR JOB BECAUSE YOU WOKE UP LATE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO! " " Stacy, this is your 5th absence " " And that's unacceptable " " I love you girl, but when it about job duty you're very irresponsible " Everyone turned around to see Candace yelling to Stacy in the phone.

" Okay, Stacy " " But Monagram is going to be furious with you and if you want me to be honest, me too " Candace said angrily

" I promise I'll tomorrow, Candace " Stacy promised

" Okay, Stacy " " But please keep this promise " " And not only tomorrow, tomorrow onwards " " But if you're away from your job one day you'll have to bring an excuse " " An acceptable excuse " " Otherwise I'll ask Monagram to remove you from our group "

Candace said and hang up.

" You were talking to Stacy? " Phineas asked

" Yes " " She told me she couldn't go to work because she woke up late " " I mean, that is not an excuse " " And I told her that tomorrow onwards she is going to go everyday and if she's absent one day she'll have to bring an excuse " " And if it's not acceptable or she doesn't bring an excuse, she's fired from our group " Candace replied

" I agree with you, Candace " " Stacy had been very irresponsible with her work lately " Phineas agree with Candace. And the other agents did too.

" Okay guys, why don't we have some snacks? " " To fill our stomachs when we go to the welcome tonight " " Remember this time there's no party " Isabella suggested

" Yeah, Isabella " Phineas agreed and so did the others.

They went inside and they had snacks . Then they all went to their respective houses to rest a little to go to the Fireside Girl's welcome .

THAT NIGHT.

Perry's team, Pinky's team and The Fireside Girl team arrived to the agency. And this time Stacy was there.

" Well young lady , finally you showed up to your job " Candace said sarcastically to Candace.

" Without Sarcasm, Candace " Stacy frowned.

The agents entered the agency.

" Welcome agents! " Monagram welcomed the agents. Then, he saw Stacy

" Agent S?! " " Wow, surprise to see you here " Monagram frowned

" You can scowl me later, Monagram " Stacy said

" You're right now I have to present the girls to the rest of the agency " " OKAY, AGENTS GATHER UP! " Monagram called the animal agents.

The Fireside Girls step on the same stage where 1 year ago Perry's team and Pinky's team became officially secret agents.

Monagram picked up the microphone

" Animal ladies and animal gentlemen , as you know 1 year ago human agents were introduced to our agency " " And the first human agents are here present, to welcome some new female human agents " " And they're not only agents they're Fireside Girls " " Girls that don't give up until they got what they wanted " " We're all here to welcome these girls to our agency " " They are The New Fireside Girl Team " " I present to your fedoras and weapons " " And I give you the welcome to the OWCA Secret Agency "

" Thanks Monagram " " Thanks for the welcome and for those positive things that you said about us " Ginger thank Monagram.

" Oh, it's nothing " " Does one of you want to say something before we go to present to you to your lair? " Monagram asked

" Yes, yes there is one " " And that's me " Gretchen replied

Monagram give the microphone to Gretchen

" I just want to say that we're happy to be here and that I hope that we get along well " Gretchen said in the microphone to the other agents.

The other agents just made animal noises saying: _" We hope so too "_

" Okay then now let's go to your new lair that we made just for you " Monagram stated and he took all the other agents to the lair.

The agents entered the lair. Everyone's( except Monagram's and Carl's) eyes widened. The lair was huge. It was the biggest lair all the agents had ever seen.

" Wow! " Phineas exclaimed

" It huge " Candace gasped

" It's even bigger than a museum " " How did you guys managed to do this? " " We're underground " Isabella asked

" Oh, we always know how to make the agents comfortable " Monagram said " We please them in everything " Monagram stated

Perry chattered

" Oh, Perry I forgot I have your translator " " Here you go " " Now, what were you saying? " Phineas asked

" I was saying , really? " " Really, Monagram? " " Do you really please use in everything? " " If that was true, then why haven't you give us animal agents days off? " Perry asked sarcastically

Monagram face-palmed , he look at the other animal agents that were glaring at him. Monagram give a sheepish smile.

" Uhh.. because I need you to save the world from evil scientist? " Monagram asked sheepishly

Perry just frowned and rolled his eyes.

" Oh, my gosh! " " Look, a giant monitor! " " And look a hovercraft and some jetpacks! " Adyson exclaimed

" Oh, the monitor is to communicate with me and the hovercraft is for you " " You can all use it to get to your missions faster or for special assignments " Monagram explained

" Cool! " Gretchen said

" I going to comand Wanda to paint my lair of another color " " Just look, this is a total female team and this lair is much bigger and it's paint of orange " " But mine is total pink and there's only one girl in my team ! " Buford growled

" First, is our lair you're talking about " " Second, is not you're team is Pinky's team " " If you're forgetting it Pinky is our leader because he was a secret agent before we were " " The Fireside Girls can decide what color they want they're lair because their are the leader of their own team " " Which is why they're team are called ' The Fireside Girls Team ' " Isabella scowled Buford.

" I'm going to talk to Wanda anyway " " I don't know why Pinky wants his lair pink " " Maybe is just because he's named Pinky but even though his name is Pinky, he's a boy " " B - O-Y , boy " Buford pronounced it " He's a male, Isabella " Buford said to Isabella.

Pinky rolled his eyes and Isabella just growled. And Baljeet said

" The name Pinky doesn't make him sound less masculine "

" SHUT UP, NERD! " Buford ordered

" You " Monagram pointed to Stacey. " You have to obey orders young lady, if I said that you have to go to a mission, you have to go " " Unless you're sick and you have to bring an excuse for every absence, okay? " " Am I'm clear, Stacy? " " Or Agent S? " Monagram asked

" Okay Monagram " " I swear I'll be there in the morning " Stacy swear

" Okay the same I'll see you tomorrow! " Monagram said and leave with the other agents. But before he go she said something else : " Oh, and the secret entrances are all over your houses, girls " Monagram said and leave ( officially)

" Well, off to bed girls " " Tomorrow's going to be a great day " " And hardworking too " Isabella said

" Just take those tibes " " Those are shortcuts to your rooms" Phineas suggested

" Great idea, Phineas " Ginger said ,she hopped on into the tube and she disappeared.

" I'm doing the same thing " " You we girls? " Gretchen asked

" Of course " They replied and hopped on into the tubes and they disappeared .

" We should do the same thing " Baljeet said " Maybe it can lead us to our homes "

" Yeah, maybe " Phineas said

" They all hopped into the tubes and they all ended in their respective rooms.

 **THE END OF THIS EPISODE!**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EPISODE! THE NEXT EPISODE IS COMING SOON. PLEASE WAIT FOR IT.**

 **PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEW EPISODE**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **KEEP READING IT AND MOST OF ALL..**

 **PLEASE REVIEWS!**

 **REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. An assignment with our counterparts (1)

**I'm back, guys. With a new episode! Hope you liked ' The New Fireside Girl Team ' Now I hope you enjoy this new episode! I hope you like this episode. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **CARTOON: Phineas and Ferb**

 **FANFIC: The New Agent Team 2**

 **EPISODE: An special assignment with our counterparts ( Part 1 )**

 **CHAPTER 11: An special assignment with our counterparts ( Part 1 )**

 **NOTE: This fanfic is the sequel to ' The New Agent Team ' To understand it please read ' The New Agent Team '**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Summary: In the 2nd dimension, Doofenschmirtz ,Poofenplotz and Rodney had join forces with their 1st dimension counterparts to take over the multiverse** **. Monagram asked the agents to stop the evil scientists from both dimensions . Monagram talked with his 1st dimension counterpart and the 2nd dimension Monagram told him that The 2nd dimension Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Pinky and the Fireside Girls( Firestorm Girls), will work with their 1st dimension counterparts to stop the evil scientist from taking over the multi-universe.**

 **Please enjoy!**

In the 2nd dimension

Platyborg's and Candace's received a call from Major Monagram.

" Monagram, what's up? " " What's the emergency? " The 2nd dimension Candace asked

" Good Morning, Agent C! " " Wanda Acronym's here because we have an special assignment, an special assignment were you'll have to work with Pinky The Chihuahua! " Monagram explained the emergency

" Good morning, Agent P and Candace Flynn , you may know Pinky The Chihuahua , right? " Wanda asked

" Yes, he was one of cyborgs " " But he's not a cyborg anymore " 2nd dimension Candace replied

" What's the mission and where will we meet with him? " The 2nd dimension Candace asked

" He must be on your room by now " Wanda replied

" But he's not... Turning around the 2nd dimension Candace saw Pinky that was behind Platyborg.

" Oh, I see him " The 2nd dimension Candace turned around back to the monitor.

" Okay, Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney had joined forces with the 1st dimension Doofenschmirtz , Poofenplotz and Rodney to take over the multiverse " " The 1st dimension Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney had already helped Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz from this dimension get out of jail, plus they took this dimension Rodney with them " " And... The 2nd Monagram was interrupted by The 2nd dimension Candace.

" Wait a minute, who's Rodney? " " And how did The 1st dimension Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz managed to get out this dimension Doofenschmirtz and Poofed of jail? "

" Oh, right she doesn't know who's Rodney " Wanda said to Monagram.

" Rodney is other of the most evil scientists and he's Doofenschmirtz's friend " Monagram said

" He's intelligent? " The 2nd Candace asked

" Yes, yes he is " " And so is this dimension Doofenschmirtz and this dimension Poofenplotz " " Your mission is to work with Pinky The Chihuahua and you're other dimension counterparts to stop these evil scientists " The 2nd dimension Monagram replied

" With our other dimension counterparts? " " You mean we have to work with the other dimension Candace and the other dimension Perry? " " Who are secret agents " The 2nd dimension Candace asked

" Yes, yes that's I meant " " But not only with them, you'll have to work with the other dimension Phineas and Ferb, the other dimension Buford, the other Baljeet, the other dimension Isabella, the other dimension Pinky and the other dimension Firestorm girls, which on the other dimension are the Fireside Girls " The 2nd dimension Monagram replied

" And you must do a plan to defeat them " " Maybe your brothers can help too " Wanda suggested

" Oh no! " " I can bring The Firestorm Girls, Isabella, Dr. Baljeet and Buford if you want, but my brothers are staying here were is safe " The 2nd dimension Candace disagree with the suggestion

Platyborg chartered in agreement with The 2nd dimension Candace

" Why are we staying here, Candace? " " What's the danger now? " The 2nd dimension Phineas asked

The 2nd dimension Candace and Platyborg turned around

" Phineas! " " How long you've been standing in there? " The 2nd dimension Candace asked her brother

" I was just passing your room when I heard you said that we have to stay here, why is that? " The 2nd dimension Phineas asked

" Hi Monagram, hi lady! " The 2nd dimension Phineas greeted Monagram and Wanda " Where's the place we shouldn't go? " The 2nd dimension Phineas asked The 2nd dimension Monagram

" Oh, is not that you shouldn't go or you can't go, your sister doesn't want you to go " Monagram replied

" Go, where? " The 2nd dimension Phineas asked

Before The 2nd dimension Monagram could answer, Candace replied for him

" To the 1st dimension " " I have an special assignment where I have to work with Perry, Pinky and all of our other dimension counterparts to defeat Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz an evil scientist named Rodney and their 1st dimension counterparts " The 2nd dimension Candace replied

" But you can't go, you and Ferb will stay here where is safe " The 2nd dimension Candace stated

" You're going talking all of our friends there to help you, right? " " And you're not taking Ferb and me " " Candace, we're not the same scared boys that were always inside because we were afraid of Norm-Bots!, we're now strong and we defeated the cyborgs 2 years ago, plus we defeated this Dimension Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, their first dimension counterparts and an scientists named Roberto " " We defeated them all " " So why do you insist that we should stay here? " " We should go with you and help you defeat them " The 2nd dimension Phineas stated

Candace looked at his brother. He was positive, strong and he's willing to do anything.

" Okay, I'll let you go, but don't stay away from my side " The 2nd dimension said to his brother.

" Yes! " " Ferb! " The 2nd dimension Phineas called his stepbrother who was downstairs.

Ferb entered the room.

" We're going to the 1st dimension! " The 2nd dimension Phineas exclaimed

The 2nd dimension Ferb grinned at this , now he could have a little conversation with his counterpart. The last time he tried it, his counterpart was shoot by the 1st dimension Doofenschmirtz.

" Don't go to the 1st dimension yet " " I'm going to communicate with the other dimension Monagram and say what's going on " " In the meantime, please go find your friends " " I'll call you when it's time " The 2nd dimension Monagram said

" Of course, Monagram! " The 2nd dimension Candace said, she took out the bulb and the monitor turned off.

" Okay, guys " " Go and find your friends " " I'll stay here with Perry and Pinky " " And don't worry about traveling to the other dimension, Monagram and Carl have an Other Dimension-Inator in the agency " The 2nd dimension Candace said

" Right away, soldier " The 2nd dimension Phineas exclaimed and he ran away with his stepbrother to find their friends.

The 2nd dimension Candace took a deep breath: " This is going to be a day of action! "

In the 1st dimension

It was early in the morning. Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney said that they were going to take a day off. So Phineas, Ferb, the gang and the Fireside Girls were in the backyard. And Candace and Stacy were at the mall.

" A day off already? " " Wow, this Monagram is the best " " At least with us " Gretchen said

" I don't know, we haven't even battle Rodney one single day and he already is taking a day off? " " This is strange " " We just became agents yesterday " Ginger said suspiciously

" Now that you mentioned it, you're right, Ginger " " You know, every time that Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz tell us that they're taking a day off they're always up to an evil scheme " Phineas said suspicious too.

" I don't know maybe we should consider this day out, don't you think? " Perry asked through the translator.

" Yes, yes maybe we should buy we can't help to not have this worry, Perry " " Is not just a suspect, I have a bad feeling about it " Phineas replied to his pet.

" Sure, Monagram is enjoying himself because he's not giving us mission today " Perry said sarcastically

Monagram was playing a video game with Carl.

" I won sir! " Carl chereed

" Oh, no! " " Let's play it again! " Monagram said not accepting the fact that he lost.

" Oh, come on sir " " Sometimes you can't always win " Carl said

Monagram just growled " Oh, I just wish I have a mission to give to my agents! " " That will be thrilling "

" Thrilling for you, sir " Carl corrected his boss who just growled

Then beside them a poral opened.

Monagram's and Carl's eyes widened. There stood their 2nd dimension counterparts, plus the 2nd dimension Wanda

" Hello! " The 2nd dimension Monagram greeted

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 11. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. AND I ALSO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW EPISODE . PLEASE KEEP READING IT.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. An assignment with our counterparts (2)

**I'm back, guys. I hope you're enjoying this new episode! I didn't update before because I put a lot of thought for this chapter! It's going to take me time to write this chapter! Or at least that's what I think. I made this episode just for you, guys. The next episode, which is going to be chapters later, is going to be a grand surprise. Today I read a fanfic and that fanfic gave me an idea. But in the meantime** **please enjoy this episode! Sorry for the bad grammar, guys.**

 **Author's Note: Those who read** ** _' The New Agent Team '_** **. I have some ideas for later episodes! I have a question: Would you guys like to see the character I invented in the past fanfic, Roberto? I have an idea of an episode that involves him. Please Review or feel free to PM me and tell if you want him back in the series?**

* * *

 **Note#2 : This fanfic is the sequel to** ** _' The New Agent Team '_** **To understand it, please read** ** _' The New Agent Team '_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: An assignment with our counterparts ( Part 2 )**

 **Chapter: An assignment with our counterparts ( 2 )**

 **Written by: relm03**

* * *

 **FanficFan920: I forgot to thank you for your Review in Chapter 10! Thanks for the suggestion let's see what I can do about it in later chapters. You gave me an idea ! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Summary: In the 2nd dimension, Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney had joined forces with their first dimension counterparts to take over the multiverse. Monagram asked the agents to stop the evil scientist from both dimensions. Monagram talked with his 1st dimension counterpart and and the 2nd dimension told him that the 2nd dimension Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Pinky and The Fireside Girls ( Firestorm Girls), will work together with their 1st dimension counterparts to stop the evil scientist from taking over the multiverse.**

* * *

 **Note#3 : Guys, please review and tell me what you think. I don't care if the review is negative or positive, just review! If it is negative please tell me what you don't like so I can se if I can modify it! If it is positive please review! And if it is a suggestion please review! Guys, I pass hard work thinking of new chapters just for you and don't know if you like it or not. By not receiving a lot of reviews it makes me think that you guys don't like this story anymore. It makes me feel useless! I like to receive reviews by my hard work. If you want to PM me then perfect you can do it too. But please post a review, guys. I love to receive reviews for my hard work. I sure hope I get reviews in this chapter! And in other chapters too.**

 **If you like this story please add it to your Story/Alert subscription. Or to your Favorite/ Story list!**

 **Please do me that favor guys!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **And now behold! Chapter 12!**

* * *

Monagram ( 1st dimension ) was shocked. He never expected to see his second dimension counterpart .

" Hello, second dimension me " " What brings you here? " 1st dimension Monagram asked

" We came from the second dimension because we need your secret agents help " 2st dimension Monagram replied

" My agents? " Monagram asked confused

" Yes, yes your agents " " My agents from the second dimension need your bests agents help " " You know, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and those other kids " 2nd Dimension replied

" What happening on your dimension? " Monagram asked

" I need to know what are they gonnas do in that place " He added

" Okay, Doofenschmirtz from my Dimension had joined forces with this dimension Doofenschmirtz and his partners " " He also has his own partners Poofenplotz and Rodney " " And... He was interrupted by his counterpart

" Okay, okay let me get this straight " " You're saying that this dimension Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney had joined forces with the 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney " " And that your agents need my best agents help? " " Isn't The 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz supposed to be in jail? " Monagram asked confused

" Exactly, but not only your bests agents we'll need the help of your other agents to use them as a backup " " But mostly we need your best agents help " " And yes Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz are supposed to be in jail, but once again this dimension Doofenschmirtz found the way to help him escape from jail " 2nd dimension Monagram explained

" Sir, the scientists are starting to elaborate their evil plan " 2nd dimension Carl informed

" How'd you know that? " Carl asked

" By the emergency alert system " 2nd down Carl replied

" Carl be careful with the money " " I'm not going to pay you twice " 2nd dimension Monagram frowned when he saw that the 2nd dimension Carl's money was falling out his pocket.

" Sure thing sure " 2nd dimension Carl said and put the money back inside his pocket

" Wait, you get pay for been an intern " Carl asked

" Yeah, of course " " Not long ago I was an unpaid intern " " But then Monagram considered that I was good enough for me to get paid.

Carl turned around to Monagram and frowned.

" No time for that, Carl! " " Now we have a very serious situation " Monagram said not wanting to discuss this subject

" So? " " You'll help us or what? " 2nd dimension Monagram asked

" Of course " " Our archenemies from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N are involved on this and of course we'll help " " Of course we have to inform my agents first " Monagram replied

" Sure thing " Then the 2nd dimension Monagram heard a beep on his watch.

" Hello? " He answered it

" Sir we already bring the kids here and all the other agents are getting ready for the attack " " Have you find the 1st dimension us yet? " The 2nd dimension Candace asked

" No, no I haven't " " Well , I'm talking right now with mine and Carl's counterpart " 2nd dimension Monagram replied

" Hurry up! " " The scientists had already started to elaborate their evil plan " " And we can't defeat them without the other dimension agent's help " 2nd dimension Candace remarked

" Okay, bye! " 2nd dimension Monagram said and the screen went off

" Monagram, call your agents! " " You need to tell them about this " 2nd dimension Monagram exclaimed

" Before I do that, I need to tell you that there's a New Agent Team " " Is the Fireside Girls, Rodney's nemesis " Monagram informed

" You mean the Firestorm Girls? " 2nd dimension Monagram asked

" Welll, if in your dimension they're call like that then, yes! " Monagram replied

" Okay, are they good!? " 2nd dimension Monagram asked

" Yes, yes they are good " Monagram replied

" Okay, then call them all and tell them everything " 2nd dimension Monagram ordered

" I will " Monagram replied about to call the agents when Carl said something

" And after this, we need to talk " Carl said with a serious expression on his face.

" Yes, Carl " Monagram sighed

" Oh, wait! " " I have to call Wanda Acronym, first " Monagram remembered

" Oh, yeah! " " I forgot to tell you that " 2nd dimension Monagram remembered

* * *

Wanda was at a spa relaxing and she had left her wrist watch at home. But he has her smartphone and monagram has her phone number.

A wowan was giving her massage on her feet when her smartphone rang.

" Hello? " She answered with a relax voice.

" Ummmmm... hello, Wanda? " Monagram said amused by this

" Oh, Monagram how are you my good friend " Wanda greeted still with a relax and dreamy voice.

" Are you ok? Monagram asked

" Oh, yes! " " I'm fine " Wanda replied

" Ok, Wanda we have a problem " " Is Doofenschmirtz, Rodney and Poofenplotz " Monagram informed

Suddenly Wanda came back into realization

" Wait, what?! " She exclaimed

" Okay, once again Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz fool us again and this time along with Rodney " Monagram explained

" They're on the second dimension planning to take over the multiverse from there along with their counterparts " " Apparently Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney helped their counterparts get out of jail " " And now they're elaborating a plan to take over the multiverse "

" That can't be! " " Oh and I was in my relaxing day! " " Ok, I'll be right there to call my agents along with you " " I'll take the spa secret entrance " Wanda said

" Isn't that entrance full with Pinky's fur? " Monagram asked

" Yes, yes it is " " But is the quickest way to get there " Wanda replied

" Ok then I'll be waiting for you, Wanda " Monagram said

Like 20 seconds later Wanda landed in OWCA headquarters.

" Wanda you're here! " Monagram exclaimed

" Wow you surely look hairy " 2nd dimension Carl said

" That tube is even for Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, it was made only for Pinky " " I just got out of the spa and... Wanda raised her voice loudly... NOW I'M COVERED WITH FUR! "

" Relax wowan " ' You'll have time afterwards, but now we must communicate with our agents " Monagram said

" And take them to the 2nd dimension so they can work with mine " 2nd dimension Monagram added

" Okay, let's call " Wanda said and they call

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's Residence , Phineas decided to forget his bad feeling and had some fun. He, Ferb and the gang had decided to make an aquarium land.

" Okay guys time to seize the day! " Phineas said cheerfully

" Or you could say _' Carpe Diem '_ " Ferb added

" Yes, yes I could " " But anyway, today we're going to make an aquarium land in our backyard " Phineas stated

" Well, at least that sounds fun! " Buford said

" Please unroll the blueprints, Ferb " Phineas asked his stepbrother

Ferb unrolled the blueprints on the ground. Phineas eyed them.

" Hmmmm... let's see " Phineas was about to say something when the agents watches beep.

" Oh, our bosses are calling " Isabella exclaimed

" I think that my feelings were right! " Phineas said and they all answered the call.

" Oh, thanks goodness you pick up! " " Agent Phineas, we have a serious problem! " " Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz had tricked us again! " " And this time along with Rodney " Monagram exclaimed

" Wow! " " That's not new of Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz! " " Are they up to now? " Phineas said sarcastically and then he saw another Monagram and Carl.

" Hey, isn't that the 2nd dimension Monagram and Carl? " Isabella asked

" Yes, yes we are, and we're calling you because we have a big mission for you " 2nd dimension Monagram replied

" I don't like where this is going " " If you're here, that means that this mission has to do with... Monagram finished Phineas's sentence

" The Second Dimension " " They're in the Second Dimension " " They're planning to take over the multiverse with the help of... Phineas finished his sentence

" The 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz "

" And with the Second Dimension Rodney " The 2nd dimension Monagram added

From the mall Candace and Stacy got the call and they were in line too.

" So what's the mission? " Stacey asked

" The mission here is that you all are going to work with your 2nd dimension counterparts " Wanda started to explain. But the 2nd dimension Monagram continued

" You do remember your counterparts, right? " 2nd dimension Monagram asked

" Yeah " They all replied

" Okay, I already give my agents the order to prepare to attack " " But your counterparts are waiting for you to go on with the plan " " They already made a plan to defeat the evil scientist " " So you have to go there and elaborate more the plan " " But please do it quickly " The 2nd dimension Monagram ordered

" Yes captain they all replied and went to Perry's team's lair to build another dimension-inator and go through it. Stacy and Candace took the mall secret entrance, they went down the tube and landed on their lair.

" Ferb I know what we're gonna do today " Phineas stated and they immediately started to work.

* * *

On the other dimension, Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and their second dimension counterparts were working on a new evil plan to take over the multiverse.

" It's an honor to work with you again, Doofenschmirtz " " Even though last year thing go wrong " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz smirked

" It's an honor too " " I hope this plan works " Doofenschmirtz hoped

" It will ,specially if my counterpart is an expert like me " Rodney grinned evilly.

" Besides we told the agents that we're on vacation " Poofenplotz said

" We've done that before and they always catch us! " Doofenschmirtz reminded

" Oh, don't worry I have a special trap for all of them " " And for the rest of the agency too " The 2nd Doofenschmirtz smirked and showed the other evil scientists an evil trap. A scary trap.

" I love it! " Doofenschmirtz exclaimed

" They're so doomed now " Poofenplotz smirked

They all smirked evilly and got back to work

" Oh and with this inator , I don't think those girls can beat me again " Rodney said remembering that painful episode of his live.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER

Phineas and the other agnts fishethe Other Dimension Inator. They went through and it lead them to the other dimension .

There were the 2nd dimension Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Platyborg, Pinky, the hall 2nd dimension gang and the Firestorm Girls.

" We meet again soldiers " The 2nd dimension Candace greeted

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 12. IT TOOK ME 3 HALL HOURS TO FINISH IT. WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS. I HOPE I HAD IMPROVED MY GRAMMAR IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND MOST OF ALL DON'T FORGET WHAT I SAID BEFORE**

 **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. An assignment with our counterparts (3)

**I'm back, guys. I hope you're enjoying this episode! Here's the 3rd part. Any suggestions, please review or PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney. The only thing that belongs to me is this fanfic.**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to** ** _' The New Agent Team ' ._**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: An assignment with our counterparts**

 **Chapter 13: An assignment with our counterparts (3)**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please leave a review or PM me after your finish reading.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **And now behold, Chapter 13!**

* * *

" Hello 2nd dimension me, nice to see you again " Candace greeted her counterpart

" Nice to see you again too " Then she pointed to The Fireside Girls with fedoras

" Are those The Firestorm Girls as secret agents? " " Is that The New Agent Team " The 2nd dimension Candace asked

" Yes, yes we are " " And we're ready to fight Rodney and the other nemeses " Ginger stated

" Well, then I think it's time for the plan " " Look, guys " 2nd dimension Candace started to explain.

" The plan is to trap Doofenschmirtz and all their evil partners, right? " 2nd dimension Candace asked

" Right " They all replied

" Okay, then let's do this " " All of our OWCA agents are hidden all over the city in case Doofenschmirtz starts his evil plans before we arrive " " But if not, we're secretly going sneak into his building " " Isabella ( 2nd dimension) , ( 2nd dimension) , Buford ( 2nd dimension) ,and The Firestorm Girls will fight the Norm-Bots while we climb up the building to level 4 where Doofenschmirtz is " " And surprise them okay? " " Any doubts or questions, before we start? " 2nd dimension explained and asked

" Yes " 2nd dimension Phineas spoke up

" What's your question, Phineas? " 2nd dimension Candace asked

" Okay, why didn't you mentioned us in the plan? " " What are we gonna do? " 2nd dimension Phineas asked referring to him and the 2nd dimension Ferb.

" You 2 are going to stay outside, where is safe " " While we fight Doofenschmirtz " 2nd dimension Candace replied

" But we already defeated him and his wife Charlene once " " And we defeated him last year in the 1st dimension " " What's the difference now? " 2nd dimension Phineas asked

" The difference is that this mission is much more dangerous than the last one " 2nd dimension Candace replied

" Well, I don't see any Norm-Bots " 2nd dimension Phineas looked around

" You're not going and that's the end of the discussion " 2nd dimension Candace stated

" But, but, but... " 2nd dimension Phineas muttered

" I said, end of the discussion " 2nd dimension Candace glared " You're going to stay outside "

" Okay, fine " " But call us if you need any help, okay? " 2nd dimension Phineas sighed in defeat

" Okay, but we're professionals on this so you can stay relax " 2nd dimension Candace said

" Come on, guys! " " We have a evil plan to stop! " Phineas stated and they all go to Doofenschmirtz evil Incorporated( 2nd dimension)

* * *

In Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated ( 2nd dimension )

Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney were waiting for their 2nd dimension counterparts to finish their inator while they make sure that the trap for the agents was really set.

" FINISH! " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz yelled

Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney run toward 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney.

" Please show us! " Poofenplotz asked excitedly

" Okay, since I'm a genius " " This inator doesn't have self-destruct buttons " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz started

" Neither do mine since I got out of jail " Doofenschmirtz glared in annoyance

" Do not interrupt me ! " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz snapped

" As I was saying this is my MULTIVERSE-INATOR! , it can take us through all the multiverse and we can take over it " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz explained

" Perfect and how does it works? " Poofenplotz asked

" Well we just push this button and walla! " 2nd dimension Poofenplotz explained

When she pushed the button a poral started to open. On the other side there was a universe of planets.

" PERFECT! " " But wait, what if the poral close while we're on the other universe? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" We just use the remote control to open and close the poral whenever we want " 2nd dimension Rodney explained

" Oh, then let's do it! " Rodney stated

" Before we do that we have to make sure that the trap for the agents is indestructible " Doofenschmirtz said

" Okay, then let's do it, quickly " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz said and they went to secure the trap.

* * *

Meanwhile, The agents entered Doofenschmirtz's building on the 1st level

" Okay, here we are, guys " Phineas said

" May I please see your papers! "

The agents turned around to see 3 Norm-Bots floating right in front of them.

" Show me your papers or be destroyed " The Norm-Bots stated in a deeper voice.

" Now guys! " 2nd dimension Candace shouted

2nd dimension Isabella, Buford, Dr. Baljeet and The Firestorm Girls jumped into the Norm-Bots and started punching them in their metal faces!

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry , Pinky's Team, Platyborg, 2nd dimension Candace, , The Fireside Girls, and second dimension Pinky took advantage of that to go to where Doofenschmirtz and the others were.

* * *

" Okay the trap is okay " Doofenschmirtz stated

None of them notice that the agents were approaching them.

" Okay then let's go! " Rodney stated

" Over my dead body! " 2nd dimension Candace said

The scientists turned around and the agents were there pointing at them with guns.

" If you think this is your victory then you're wrong! " Phineas glared hard and he clench his teeth pointing at the evil scientists.

The evil scientists just look at each other and smirked

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS! HERE'S CHAPTER 13 AND THE 3RD PART OF THIS EPISODE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! AND REMEMBER FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE PM ME OR ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT EPISODES**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW ! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **I'M AVAILABLE FOR PM MESSAGES, GUYS!**


	14. An assigment with our counterparts (4)

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now I bring you the next chapter of this action story. I hope I receive reviews in this chapter. I think this episode it's kind of long so it's going to have like 5 parts or 6. I'm not going to write the summary of this episode because I wrote it in the 2 firsts parts of this episode. If you want to see the summary, please read chapter 11 or chapter 12.**

 **So in the last chapter Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Pinky's team and all of their 2** **nd** **dimension counterpart ( except for 2** **nd** **dimension Phineas and 2** **nd** **dimension Ferb ) were starting to face the evil scientists. What would happen now? Find out after the disclaimers.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to** _ **' The New Agent Team '**_ **To understand it, please read** _ **' The New Agent Team '**_ **and review it, please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review or PM me after you're finish**

* * *

" Oh look, here's Phineas Flynn and Perry the Platypus , the kings of action " " The ones who believe that we're going to surrender so easily " Doofenschmirtz said sarcastically

" No we don't think that " " We just think that there's no doubt that you guys are hypocrites and you always lie about your days off And vacation " Phineas glared

" And you guys always fall like idiots, you know I'm starting to know another part of The Fireside Girls " Rodney grinned sarcastically

" You shut, because I think we were very clear with you yesterday " Ginger ordered

" Not completely clear, because you forgot to tell and show me how easily it's to trick you " " And according to Doofenschmirtz, you're the bests agents, however, you're the worsts on escaping traps " Rodney smirked evilly

" Well that's enough " " What's your plan this time, huh Doofenschmirtz? " " Take over the tri-state area with your stupid Norm-Bots " 2nd dimension Candace asked

" No, I'm not using Norm-Bots for this scheme " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz shrugged

" You think you can lie to me? " " ISABELLA , , BUFORD, AND THE FIRESTORM GIRLS ARE FIGHTING NORM-BOTS ON THE FIRST LEVEL, SO DON'T LIE AND TELL ME WHAT IS YOUR PLAN " 2nd dimension Candace shouted and then she low her tone " Tell me what's your plan, Doofenschmirtz or I swear I'll kill you and I don't care to end the rest of my days in jail " She pointed her gun into 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz's forehead " Is now or never " She whispered

Then 2nd dimension Isabella, , Buford, and The Firestorm Girls appeared

" Sir, we defeated The Norm-Bots " " There are no more left " 2nd dimension Isabella said

" See, I told you that Norm-Bots weren't involved " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz smirked

2nd dimension Candace made a sarcastic smile , then she clench her teeth, slap 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz in both cheeks and took him through his shirt pointing at him with the gun on his forehead.

" I 'm going to give you one more change " " What's your plan ? " 2nd dimension Candace demanded

" Isn't obvious ? " " There's the plan " " They're gonna kill someone or something " Buford said pointing to a guillotine

" A guillotine? " " What are you up to? " Phineas asked

" Oh, this " " This is not our evil plan, this is your trap " Doofenschmirtz smirked " Hit it 2nd dimension Poofenplotz " Doofenschmirtz exclaimed

From nowhere some ropes tight the agents and send them right under the guillotine.

" This is ridiculous " " Why did you put that guillotine so high ? " " It'll take like 15 minutes to get down here " Isabella frowned

" When you guys have special evil schemes you don't have mercy " " You guys are wretches " Gretchen snapped

" And you're idiots " Poofenplotz added

" The only idiots here are you " " Don't you realize that you're about to kill someone? " " That's a murder " " Do you want to go to jail again? " " Because let me tell you that this time the sentence wouldn't be of one year, but life imprisonment " Phineas glared at them

" We don't care " " Neither the agency or the police will trap us " Rodney said

" Of course, you always so positive " " Until things go wrong " " Remember last year? " Candace glared

" Don't you make me flashback on that " " And enough " " Rodney my friend please throw down the guillotine " Doofenschmirtz asked his friend

" Please pleasure " Rodney smirked

" That thing is so high that'll take like 15 minutes to… " Isabella was interrupted by Poofenplotz

" Yeah, yeah blab la " " Let's out of here, the guillotine is already coming down!  
" Poofenplotz said

" Bye Perry The Platypus and Phineas Flynn " " My bests nemesis " Doofenschmirtz and go away.

Phineas clench his teeth and Perry just growled

* * *

Meanwhile 2nd dimension Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were waiting outside

" I just don't understand " " Why can't Candace let us be part of the mission " " We're not the same scare boys! " " We're now brilliant " " And we defeated Doofenschmirtz wife " " What's the difference ? " 2nd dimension Phineas complained

" Maybe she wanted to protect us " 2nd dimension Ferb shrugged

" Of what, Ferb? " " Of what? " 2nd dimension Phineas asked

2nd dimension Ferb shrugged

" You know what ? " " I'm going inside " 2nd dimension Phineas stated and went inside.

2nd dimension Ferb followed behind.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Pinky's team, and the 2nd dimension team and under the guillotine that was about to cut their heads.

" Well, I guess this is it " Phineas sighed

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice

" OH MY GOSH! " " Ferb, we need to help them! "

It was the 2nd dimension Phineas exclaiming.

He and the 2nd dimension Ferb untied the agents just in time.

" Wow, that was close " Baljeet sighed in relief.

" Thanks brothers " 2nd dimension Candace thank her brothers.

But the 2nd dimension Phineas just smirked at her.

2nd dimension Candace sighed : " Okay fine, you win! " " You can work with us, Phineas "

" Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! " 2nd dimension Phineas cheered jumping around

" Okay we need to find where Doofenschmirtz is " Phineas stated

" And Poofenplotz " Pinky added

" And Rodney " The Fireside Girls added

" And all of their counterparts " Ferb added

" We have to find all of them " " But where could they be ? " 2nd dimension Candace wondered

Everyone rubbed their chins wondering where the evil scientists were.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 14. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! AND I ALSO HOPE I RECEIVE SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY.**

 **AND REMEMBER**

 **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME.**

 **RELM03 IS OFFICIALLY OUT.**


	15. An assignment with our counterparts (5)

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now I'm back to bring you chapter 15. Once again if you want to read the summary of this episode, please go to chapter 11 or 12 . Well anyway in the last episode the evil scientist almost kill the agents but fortunately, 2nd dimension Phineas and 2nd dimension Ferb . Now they'll be part of the team. Where did Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and their second dimension counterparts go? Find out after reading the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to** ** _' The New Agent Team '_** **To understand it , please read The New Agent Team.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: An assignment with our counterparts**

 **Chapter: An assignment with out counterparts (5)**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and don't forget to Review when you're finished reading**

" Where do you think they are? " Buford asked Phineas.

Then their watches beep and they pick up the call.

" Hi, agents " " Did you defeated Doofenschmirtz? " Monagram asked

" And Poofenplotz and Rodney " Wanda added

" And don't forget 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz " 2nd dimension Monagram reminded

" Anyway , did you defeated them? " Wanda Acronym then asked

" Ummmm... noo " Phineas replied with a sheepish smile

" NOOOOO! " " WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?! " Monagram exclaimed with his teeth clenched.

" Yeah, they escaped , and if it wasn't for 2nd dimension Phineas and 2nd dimension Ferb we'll would be dead by now " Isabella explained

" Okay, what happened? " Monagram asked

" Okay, when we arrived Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and the others trapped us on a guillotine that was about to kill us until 2nd dimension me and Ferb rescued us " " And they escaped we don't know where they are " Phineas explained

" Then find out, but Doofenschmirtz and the others can't get away with this plan! " Monagram ordered firmly.

" Yea, captain " They all replied

" Once we trap Doofenschmirtz and his stupid friends will send him , Poofenplotz and Rodney to jail " 2nd dimension Candace stated referring to the 2nd dimension counterparts.

" Okay, then Monagrams are out! " Monagram and 2nd dimension Monagram said together and before they go off the screen, Monagram said:

" Okay, that's my phrase " He frowned and officially disappeared from the screen.

" Okay that was just weird " Candace said

" Yes, yes it was " Ferb added

" No, you know what's weird? " " Weird is that Doofenschmirtz got out of our hands when we had him here in front of our faces " 2nd dimension Candace said in a loud tone.

" Yes, yes we just need to find them " Phineas stated

" Ummmm... guys? " Baljeet said pointing down.

In the direction where Baljeet was pointing was Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and their 2nd dimension counterparts running towards behind a building.

" There's the Multiverse-Inator! " Isabella exclaimed

" And they're about to use it " Buford added

" Come on guys! " " Let's stop those bastards! " Phineas stated and they all put on their jetpacks and quietly followed them.

Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, and their counterparts were excited that they murder the agents.

" Those morons must be in the hell right now " 2nd dimension Rodney smirked

" Oh, yes! " " Their heads must be cut off right now " Rodney grinned evilly

" The only one that makes me sad he died is Perry the Platypus " Doofenschmirtz cried between sobs and tears.

The other evil scientists looked very unimpressed

" Oh please, Doofenschmirtz " " It's been 2 years since you and Perry used to hang out " " Get over it already " Poofenplotz said unimpressed

" Yeah, maybe I should get over it ! " Doofenschmirtz said still sobbing

" That's the thing I don't like about you " " You're too overdramatic " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz frowned

" Anyway, let's go with the plan , okay " " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz, you didn't finished explaining us the hall plan yet " Poofenplotz remarked

" Oh yeah, right " " Okay, as you know this baby can let us travel a lot of universes " " So it will be easier to take over it " " The reason there were only a few Norm-Bots in my building and in this dimension, is because the Norm-Bots had already start destroying the other universes " " How did they get there " " I build another Multi-verse but it got destroyed " " So I had to make another one " " Anyway, we'll use this baby to take over the Multi-Verse " " And we'll find a new universe that's not destroyed to live there " " You know, after murdering the agents we can go to jail again " " And I'm not taking that risk " " So who's with me in the plan? " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz exclaimed

" Me " They all replied at the same time.

" Okay then let's do this " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz said opening the poral.

The agents were watching and hearing everything.

" What should we do? " Buford whispered.

" Just stay quiet, Buford " Phineas whispered back.

The evil scientists jumped through the poral and went to the other universe.

Secretly , before the poral closed. The agents all jumped through the poral.

And the scientists didn't even notice.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

OPPS! LOOKS LIKE THE AGENTS GO INSIDE THE OTHER UNIVERSE. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NOW? PLEASE FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 15, GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I COULDN'T WRITE THIS LAST SENTENCE IN BOLD, NEITHER WRITE THE HORIZONTAL LINE BECAUSE I WRITE THIS CHAPTER IN MY PHONE! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

PLEASE STAY TUNED

PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY

AND REMEMBER

FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME.

REMEMBER THAT!


	16. An assignment with our counterparts (6)

**I'm back guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now I bring you back another chapter of this story of action. I hope I receive reviews! Yesterday I receive a review from fuzzyskipper3. Thanks for your review fuzzyskipper3. Guys, try to review at least every 2 chapters. This chapter will be lame and short but I hope you enjoy it, anyway.**

 **Okay so in the last chapter the agents secretly went through the poral to find the evil scientists. And 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz said that the take-over has already began. What would happen now? Please find out after reading this disclaimers.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: An assignment with our counterparts**

 **Chapter 16: An assignment with our counterparts (6)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to _' The New Agent Team '_ So to understand it, please read _' The New Agent Team '_ If you already did, then enjoy this story and fanfic. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review after you're finished**

 **And now behold Chapter 16!**

* * *

" Wow, extremely big universe, huh? " Rodney said impressed

" Yes, yes it is " Doofenschmirtz said

" And it's ours " " Let's show those creatures who are bosses! " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz stated

" Shouldn't we verify which kind of creatures live here " " You know that monkey looks really creepy " Poofenplotz said in disgust

" Oh, yes, yes, it looks disgusting " " He/She doesn't look like a mammal at all " " He looks like he's a combination of robot and reptile " Doofenschmirtz cried

The monkey had iguana skin and it has metal tail, metal legs, robotic eyes, and metal teeth

The agents were watching too. For once they agree with their nemeses. That monkey was disgusting. " Okay, I got to admit, that's disgusting " Buford whispered

" He looks more like a reptile alien or something " Isabella commented

" Yeah, yeah, whatever " " Please make silence guys " " I'm calling Monagram " Phineas ordered

Monagram pick up the call.

" Monagram here, what's up Agent Phineas " Monagram spoke a little too loud.

" Shhhhhh.. Monagram we're following Doofenschmirtz and his partners " " We're on another universe " " We need backup " " Now! " Phineas whispered

" But how are we supposed to get there " " Is the a poral or something? " Monagram asked

" No, the poral closed but you can go to _' The Blueprint Heaven '_ " " Maybe they have some blueprints of that there " Phineas suggested

" _' The Blueprint Heaven?_ " " Are you sure they have it there? " Monagram asked

" Well, they sail any blueprint for every sort of stuff " Phineas shrugged

" Anyway, I need you to go there and build the inator with the blueprints " " Because we need backup, I doubt we can do it by ourselves " Phineas assured.

" Okay, but that place must be full with evil scientists! " Monagram said terrified

" It's not only full with evil scientists " " There are engineers there too " Phineas rolled his eyes.

" I'm not sure " Monagram said

" But if you don't do it, we're doomed " Phineas remarked

" I can't, I just can't " Monagram cried

" What a crybaby " 2nd dimension Phineas commented and everyone rolled their eyes along with him.

" Look, why don't we call Vanessa " " She's been to _' The Blueprint Heaven '_ before " Ferb suggested

" But Vanessa's Doofenschmirtz's daughter " Monagram reminded

" But wait a minute, Ferb's right " " Vanessa doesn't have any interest on been evil " " She loves Doofenschmirtz, but she knows were things go to far " " Call her and see if she wants to go " Phineas suggested

" Okay, I guess that'll work " " Besides, she helped us last year " Monagram grinned and call her.

* * *

Isabella watch Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and their counterparts putting a T-Shirt to a poor little creature called _' We are the rulers from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N '_

" Do you think this name is good? " 2nd dimension Poofenplotz asked her counterparts.

" Of course, it is " " Is was prepared by me ! " Poofenplotz replied proud of herself.

" Yeah, 2nd dimension Poofenplotz is right this name isn't too good " Doofenschmirtz commented

" What? " " Are you saying that this is lame " " My plan are better than yours, Doofenschmirtz " Poofenplotz exclaimed angrily

" Actually Poofenplotz, your evil schemes are even worst than mine " " And not only in my opinion " Doofenschmirtz said

" Of course " " Pinky the Chihuahua think my plan are lame " Poofenplotz rolled her eyes with a frown.

" Because they are " Doofenschmirtz said

This made Poofenplotz mad and she slapped him.

" Okay, okay! " " Enough! " " That's enough! " " Let's go on with the others " " We have to control them " " Just like my wife did 2 years ago with some of the OWCA agents " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz stated

" Your wife? " " You mean 2nd dimension Charlene? " Doofenschmirtz asked surprised

" It's a long story, and I don't have time to explain it! " " Come on! " " We have a universe to take over " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz stated and he and his partners continued to torture innocent little creatures.

* * *

" Poor little creatures " " Hurry up, Monagram! " " Those little creatures are been tortured " Isabella said feeling sorry for the creatures.

Monagram make an expression that says _' Just give me a minute '_. He was talking to Vanessa. Vanessa had accepted to bring the blueprints to the agency. So the can Monagram, Carl and the animal agents can build the Multi-Verse inator .

" Ferb can I ask you a question? " Candace asked Ferb

Ferb nodded.

" Okay, how did you know that Vanessa goes to _' The Blueprint Heaven '_? " Candace asked

Ferb facepalmed at this and he didn't what to reply

" I...ummm.. I " Ferb muttered

" Okay, guys " " In 15 minutes " " Monagram's coming " Phineas informed

Ferb give a big sighed of relieve. Thanks to Phineas, he doesn't have to explain to his sister how he fell in love with Vanessa.

" 15 minutes? " " But that'll be enough time for Doofenschmirtz to take over this and a lot more universes " 2nd dimension Phineas cried

" No, no he wouldn't take over any other universe " " You know why? " " Because we're agents and we have to believe in ourselves " " We can't think negative " " We need to think positive to achieve everything we want " " We're gonna defeat those bastards no matter what? " " Who's with me? " Phineas asked

" We are " They all replied

" Ok, then let's now wait like 10 more minutes " Phineas stated

" In the meantime let's follow Doofenschmirtz " 2nd dimension Candace suggested

" And the others " Ferb added

" Yeah, my sisters right! " " Let's go! " 2nd dimension Phineas stated

2nd dimension Candace open her mouth to say something, but 2nd dimension Phineas placed his hand over her mouth to avoid it. Because he knew what she was going to say.

" No, no " " We're coming with you , and that's the end of the discussion " 2nd dimension Phineas said and walked away with the 2nd dimension Ferb following behind.

2nd dimension Candace sighed and follow them.

* * *

Soon enough, they found Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and their counterparts.

" What do you think they're up to? " Gretchen asked Ginger

" I swear it's something evil " Ginger frowned hardly

" Okay, silence " " So we can hear " 2nd dimension Candace ordered and they did so.

Doofenschmirtz , Poofenplotz, Rodney and their counterparts. Had tied up all the creatures of this universe with the help of some Norm-Bots.

" Well, little reptile-robots creatures say goodbye to your families and friends " " Because you're all tied up to an elevator that will that'll take you to LAVA! " Doofenschmirtz laughed and show the little creatures that there was lava underground.

" But how is Doofenschmirtz going to suck the creatures underground? " " And most of all to the level of lava? " " How the heck is he going to do that? " Candace wondered

" As you can see we're evil " Doofenschmirtz continued his mini-speech.

" Of course " Perry rolled his eyes

" It was a joke , it's not really an elevator " " You see, here in this universe some of my Norm-Bots installed some sprayers that spray lava " " You can't see them, they're invincible " " Also, that lava isn't natural " " That is a special lava made by chemicals, that can only burn creatures from other dimensions or universes " " In only 5 minutes , the lava will came out of those sprayers and it'll burn you " " And once you're melted, we are going to be the rulers of this universe! " Doofenschmirtz finished his speech.

" And of other universes " Rodney added

Meanwhile the agents were hearing everything

" Oh, no! " " This is bad " " Call Monagram! " Isabella said to Phineas.

" He doesn't answer he must be building the multi-verse inator with Carl and Wanda " " And their counterparts " Phineas exclaimed

Isabella slapped her forehead.

" Hurry up, Monagram " " Hurry up! " Phineas said worriedly

They couldn't to nothing because then the plan will be ruined.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 16 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO THINK WHAT TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT I'M DONE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND SORRY IF I HAD BAD GRAMMAR, GUYS.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND REMEMBER**

 **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	17. An assignment with our counterparts (7)

**I'm back, guys. Now, I bring you the next chapter of this action story. Sorry for not updating in the last 3 days; I was had a math test to study. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I want to thank the Fanfiction Authors, FanficFan920 and fuzzyskipper3, for your positive reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb; it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to _" The New Agent Team "_ To understand it, you must read _" The New Agent Team "_**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: An assignment with our counterparts**

 **Chapter 17: An assignment with our counterparts (7)**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Don't forget to review or PM me after you're finished reading**

Monagram had just finished building the Multi-verse inator.

" Okay, we're done " He panted as he laid down in his chair

" Major Monagram, this is no time to lay down, it's time to help our best agents " Carl remarked

" And, we have to send rest of our agents in a secret way to that universe " Wanda Acronym added

" Yeah, can't we take a break first? " Monagram suggested

Everyone glared at him.

" Okay, fine! " " But how are we going to send our agents there? " Monagram asked

" Well since all of our human agents are watching Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney, we can just enter the universe like normal people and split up, don't you think? " Wanda Acronym frowned

" So Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz and Rodney can discover us?, no way! " Monagram stated

" They won't discover us " " When we enter that universe, they'll probably be in the next one " " Our job is to help the innocent creatures from that universe and the agents job is to be the backup for our human agents " Wanda tried explained

" Well, let's enter then " Monagram stated and they went through the poral.

Meanwhile, the pipes with lava were starting to explode .

" Yes, yes! " " Boiling lava! " Doofenschmirtz chereed

The agents were watching this.

" * sigh * , guys, we have no other choice than reveal to them that we're not dead " Phineas sighed

" Yeah, you're right " " Even though Monagram is coming, we need to fight now " " Otherwise, this universe will fall apart " Candace agreed

" Well, here goes nothing " Phineas said walking out of his hiding place along with his partners.

" This is exciting! " " Like in 10 minutes, we're traveling to an other dimension, okay? " Doofenschmirtz informed his partners.

" Over my dead my body, YOU HEAR ME?! " " OVER MY DEAD BODY, DOOFENSCHMIRTZ " " I'm not going to let you hurt these creatures " Phineas shouted

The evil scientists eyes widened, and they turned around.

" But you.. aren't you suppose to be... " Doofenschmirtz was interrupted by 2nd dimension Candace

" Be what, Doofenschmirtz?! " " Be what? " " Be dead? " " No darling, we're to smart to let ourselves get murdered " 2nd dimension Candace glared

" DARN IT! " " As always, you escape our traps at the last minute, and you always escape my traps and destroy my inator " Doofenschmirtz growled

" Well, that's the routine " Baljeet said

" You shut up, Nerd Boy! " Poofenplotz snapped at Baljeet

" You'll never catch us now " " And you know why? " Doofenschmirtz smirked getting close to Phineas.

" No, and I'm not interested " Phineas glared

" Is because the multi-verse is not the only inator we've got, we have a lot of other inators in remote control form " " We have The Multi-Verse, The Other Dimension-Inator, we... Doofenschmirtz was interrupted by Candace

" You don't have to mention them one by one, Doofenschmirtz, and let go of these creatures or I swear that I won't rest until you're in jail again " Candace glared

" I'll never go to that place again, and I'm going to tell you something, I'm sick of you " Doofenschmirtz raised his tone

" So as we " 2nd dimension Candace clench her teeth.

Just then, Monagram arrived along with Carl, Wanda, 2nd dimension Monagram, 2nd dimension Carl, and 2nd dimension Wanda.

" And so as we " Monagram added.

" Monagram! " Doofenschmirtz growled and slapped his forehead.

" Well anyway, this universe is doom! " Doofenschmirtz stated.

" Oh no, it is not " " Look! " Monagram pointed to the creatures that Doofenschmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and their counterparts had torrured and thought they had killed.

" But, but, but... " Doofenschmirtz muttered and slapped his forehead again.

" Get them! " Monagram pointed to the evil scientists.

The evil scientists widened and then Doofenschmirtz frowned.

" Oh no you don't " Doofenschmirtz whispered to himself.

He took out the remote and opened another poral into another universe.

" Come on, guys! " He yelled and jumped through the poral; the other evil scientists followed.

The agents saw this and they frowned.

" Oh, you're not escaping this one " Phineas glared

" Guys, is universe-traveling time! " Phineas stated, opened a poral, and went through it; the other agents followed. Monagram, Wanda, Carl and their counterparts stayed to take care of the rest of the hurt creatures.

The evil scientists and the agents run from universe to universe. They ran through chocolate worlds universe, lava worlds universe ( which was almost impossible to go through there) , pool universe, fairy universe, dance universe, beach universe, etc.

They arrived to a burger universe. The universe was full with burgers of all kind. But the burger's were hot and slippery because of the grease.

" We need to get out of here, I'm going to slip! " " Also, it's hot and it's burning my feet " Buford exclaimed.

" Doofenschmirtz, please get us out of here " Rodney asked

Doofenschmirtz rubbed his chin:

" Hmmm.. we need to go to a dimension that nothing will get in our way " Doofenschmirtz thought out loud.

" Yeah, yeah, just get us out of here! " Rodney exclaimed

Then a giant grin formed in Doofenschmirtz's face, then he smirked

" That's it! " " How didn't I thought about it before! " He exclaimed

He took out the remote that his counterpart had invented. The remote has several buttons. Since 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz is smarter than Doofenschmirtz, the had put a lot of buttons on the remote. There was a transformer button, a open a poral to another universe button, open a poral to another dimension button, shot a gut button, a clean button and ( in caps) AN EVIL UNIVERSE BUTTON !

Before he push the button to open the poral he looked at his counterpart and make an unimpressed expression.

" Why didn't you just used the AN EVIL UNIVERSE BUTTON? "

" Because taking over an original universe is much more easier than taking over an evil universe " " Taking over an evil dimension was our last job " 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz replied

" Oh " " Well then, let's get rolling " He opened the poral and they went through it.

The agents saw this and they went through it too. They didn't heard the conversation between Doofenschmirtz and Rodney, they had no idea they were now traveling into an evil dimension. They just saw the poral and decided to keep following them. The agents, were in big trouble.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **ALRIGHT, HERE'S CHAPTER 17. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. AND I ALSO HOPE, THAT YOU THINK I HAVE IMPROVED A LITTLE MY GRAMMAR, BECAUSE I DO. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND ONCE AGAIN, SPECIAL THANKS TO FanficFan920 and fuzzyskipper3 FOR YOUR REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND REMEMBER**

 **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME! AND TELL ME YOUR SUGGESTION, AND WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. An assignment with our counterparts (8)

**I'm back, guys. My last update this story was on February 25th, 2016. Sorry for the delay, guys. But as you know I've been updating a lot in my The Throw Up-Inator fanfic. Anyway, I'm back to this story! Next week is my spring break, so I'm possibly going to update all my stories. That depends on what time of the day I wake up, haha! I think I'm going to finish my story The Throw Up-Inator next week, but that's not a fact yet. I'm going to be updating a little more often in my story Perry, you're so busted, and I'm writing some chapters of my Ferb's and Vanessa's Dangerous Relationship fanfic. I know it's been a whole month since I don't update on that story, but I decided to take my time and write the chapters in a notebook that I have. I have to think very well what do put in that story. About other fanfics of other cartoons, you may ask? They are going to be updated very soon!**

* * *

 **According to the votes in my poll, my next fanfics will be The First Day of Summer ( One Year Later), Phineas and Ferb + Fairly OddParents crossover, The Perfect Family, and 30 years later! I'm going to add more ideas to the poll so please wait for them soon! And vote on my poll again once I add new ideas! I started to write the new fanfic The First Day of Summer ( One Year Later) in the document manager, but I won't post yet! Please wait for it!**

* * *

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to _' The New Agent Team. '_ To understand it, please read _' The New Agent Team '_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: An assignment with our counterparts (8)**

 **Chapter 18: An assignment with our counterparts (8)**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished!**

* * *

Chapter 18: An assignment with our counterparts (8)

" Is everybody alright? " Phineas asked

" Yes, yes we are, " The other agents replied

" Okay, where did Doofenshmirtz go? " He wondered out loud.

" There he is, " 2nd dimension Phineas pointed to the evil scientists

" Let's get them! " 2nd dimension Candace ordered and ran towards them.

" Oh no, you don't, " Doofenshmirtz stated and ran away with his partners.

Then he saw a spot where they can hide.

" Guys, over here, " He whispered to his partners.

They jumped behind a giant switch that was in a forest.

" Few, " Doofenshmirtz clean the sweat from his forehead, " At least we lost them, "

* * *

Phineas and the agents ran to the spooky forest.

" * groaned, * we lost them, " Phineas groaned

" Hey, who are you? " They heard a voice from the forest.

" I think we should get out of here guys! " I'm starting to hear things, " Buford suggested nervously.

Then, they heard it again.

" I ask, who are you? " They heard the question again, only this time in a louder tone.

" You weren't hearing things because you were nervous, Buford " You heard it because there's someone asking that out loud, " Phineas said

" Yes, but who would you think they'll be asking? " Do you think they're asking us? " Isabella asked

" I don't know, but I'm not liking this, " 2nd dimension Candace stated

" Me neither, " Phineas added.

The voice was coming from behind the switch. There was a grumpy boy asking the scientists,

* * *

" Who are you? " The boy asked

" Shhh.. please make silence, I'll tell you who I am " I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and these are my friends, " Doofenshmirtz introduced

" Why are there 2 of each of you? " The boy asked

" Ummm.. these are my counterparts, " Doof replied, " Say, are you human? " But isn't this another universe? " There not supposed to be humans here, " Doofenshmirtz added

" That's none of your business " And this is not an original universe, you're in an evil universe; where only evil people are invited, " The boy smirked.

" And, what happens to the good ones? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" We kidnap them, torture them, sacrifice them, and kill them, " The boy replied, " Or brainwash them, " The boy added.

" I liked the last one " It's a pleasure to meet you " As I said, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and these are my friends Rodney, and Prof. Poofenplotz, " Doofenshmirtz introduced, " We're evil scientists of an organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N " Is an evil scientists organization, " Doofenshmirtz explained

" What do you do there? " The boy asked

" Build inators and try to defeat our nemeses, " Rodney replied

" However, they always defeat us, even with a huge army of Norm-Bots, " Doofenshmirtz cried

" Since you're evil, I can trust you to tell my story " First of all, I'm not a human, at least not the human you think " Look, here in this universe we're like some kind of human, but it's not the same as the ones on Earth, The boy explained, " Here we don't eat human food, we eat worm; animals eat human food, " The boy put some worms in his mouth.

" Eww. " The scientists groaned

" Hmm, delicious! " The boy stated, " You're totally welcome to our universe as long as your evil, " The boy stated

" Of course we're evil, " Doofenshmirtz cried

" Then welcome to our evil universe! " May I show you around? " The boy asked

Then, they heard a voice.

" Doofenshmirtz! " We are you, Doofenshmirtz?! " The voice keep repeating

" Who's that? " The boy asked

" That's Phineas Flynn " He's one of OWCA'S best agents, " Doofenshmirtz replied

" What's an OWCA? " The boy asked

" OWCA is the total opposite to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N " Is an agent organization that fights against the evil scientists of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N " They always defeat and ruin our evil plans, " Doofenshmirtz explained

" Wait, wait, wait " You mean those guys are nice, and they're here in our dimension? " The boy asked

" Yes " Doofenshmirtz replied

" Unacceptable! " We must get them out of here! " The boy frowned

Doofenshmirtz smirked at this.

" This is our chance, " He whispered to his partners.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER WRITTEN IN MARCH 18TH, 2016**.


	19. An assignment with our counterparts (9)

Chapter 19: An assignment with our counterparts (9)

" Hey, dude! " What do you want us to do? " We can help you destroy them " Doofenshmirtz suggested

" They're our archenemies, so do you want us to do something? " Rodney asked

" Wait, you want my people to do something to destroy those agents, right? " The boys asked

" Yes, " They all asked

" Then you're in luck! " I can't allow those people here " I'm bringing an army with soldiers and fighters, " The boy stated, " What do you have? " The boy asked

" We can build an inator that could make their destruction " Did you bring blueprints and tools with you, Doofenshmirtz? " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz asked

" I always keep these in handy, " Doofenshmirtz replied

" Perfect! " And don't worry we won't let nice guys mess with evil guys! " The boy stated.

" ARMY! " He called.

After that, a hall army of soldiers came out. Doofenshmirtz and the evil scientists were amazed.

" There's only one thing left, " Doofenshmirtz smirked

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas and the agents were still looking for the evil scientists.

" Where did they go, they couldn't go to far? " Isabella wondered

" Your right but Doofenshmirtz with his second dimension counterpart is very clever, " Phineas remarked

" Technically, 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz is the one who makes the plans, " Candace said

" Yes, and his plans aren't bad, at all, " 2nd dimension Candace said

" Which means that there are more possibilities of our defeat? " 2nd dimension Phineas asked

" No, brother " It means that this mission is going to be harder than I thought, " 2nd dimension Candace replied

A portal appeared beside them. To their relieve, it was just Monogram, Carl, Wanda, their counterparts, and all the OWCA agents.

" Have you trap Doofenshmirtz yet? " Monogram asked

" No, no we haven't " When we entered this universe he and the others just disappear, " 2nd dimension Candace replied

" No, that's impossible " They won't just disappear because they entered another universe, " 2nd dimension Monogram stated

" Yeah, but we haven't found them yet, and that's dangerous, " Phineas said

" So they just disappeared? " Wanda asked

" No they have to be somewhere, " Isabella stated

" There are a lot of hiding places here, " Buford said

" Good point, Buford " They must be hiding, " Phineas stated

" But where? " Baljeet asked

The screen suddenly showed the characters getting smaller and the forest getting bigger until it showed an endless forest.

" I don't know, but we better start looking, " Phineas replied in an echoing tone.

They looked through bushes, they looked throughout the tunnels, trees, etc. But no matter where they look, they couldn't find Doofenshmirtz and the scientists.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

" Man, this is exhausting, we're never going to find them, " Baljeet cried

" Yes, yes we will, Baljeet, " Phineas stated

They struggled through the bushes and ended in a place full of soldiers.

" Whoa, what is this? " Phineas wondered out loud

" SURPRISE, AGENTS! " Doofenshmirtz came out along with his partners.

The agents knew this wasn't good.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 18, 2016**


	20. An assignment with our counterparts (10)

Chapter 20: An assignment with our counterparts (10)

" Welcome! " Welcome, agents to your doom! " Doofenshmirtz welcomed

The agents can see the army had apache revolvers, Bossu revolvers guns and many other types of weapons in their hands. They looked like they're about to attack someone.

" What is this, Doofenshmirtz? " Phineas raised an eyebrow

" Let me do the honors, my dear counterpart, " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz suggested

" Of course, " Doofenshmirtz stated

" Ok, today we were thinking of taking over the universes but we decided to not take over this universe and take over the multiverse! " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz explained

" Really? " Phineas laughed sarcastically

" Yes, really " How, you may ask? " We had created a hall new army of Norm-Bots, Dog-Bots, Dinosaurs-Bots, etc " And with this additional weapons we have here, we're going to be invincible " But before that happens, we must defeat those agents, " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz pointed to all the OWCA agents.

" Defeat us? " Oh, please we had defeated you every day and sometimes with your best plans, inators, and evil schemes, etc " What makes, this time, different, huh? " Phineas asked

" Easy " You don't know that this universe is evil and that they can help us take over the tri-state area and the multiverse, " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz explained

" Evil? " Phineas laughed sarcastically and so did the other agents.

" That's it, that's it " Laugh, laugh UNTIL YOU CAN! " Doofenshmirtz took out a remote control.

Still laughing, the agents look up and a giant fishbowl landed over them! They were trapped.

" Ha! " You're trapped and this time, there's no escape " Tell me, how can you escape from an upside down, round, and wet fishbowl, " Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly.

" You're going to pay for this, Doofenshmirtz! " Monogram frowned

" Oh really? " I'll like to see that! " He smirked

" We're warning you, Doofenshmirtz " If you don't stop your evil plan you're going to pay, " Candace warned

" Don't threat me, Candace Flynn, " Doofenshmirtz frowned

" Where did you get this trap? " Is so big, wet, and is almost impossible to escape, " Isabella asked

" Good question, Isabella " We build it for ourselves so we can trap you and torture you, " Poofenplotz replied

" Torture us, with what? " There's nothing inside here, " Baljeet asked

" Oh look the nerd boy want us to explain how we're going to torture them, " Poofenplotz said

" STOP THAT SINISM ALREADY! " It's so unbearable! " Phineas yelled

" Okay then, if you think this _' fishbowl '_ like you call it, it's an original one then you're wrong, " Poofenplotz stated

" She's right! " You see, agents, we build this fishbowl to trap and to- Doofenshmirtz took out a remote and some water sprayer appeared from under the ground and started to spray water rapidly to the fishbowl.

From outside the fishbowl Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, their counterparts, and their hall army approached them.

" Goodbye agents " Rest in peace, wretches, " Doofenshmirtz frowned

" Well guys, let's take over all the universes! " Doofenshmirtz declared

Everyone cheered, and they open portal to leave.

" This is just ridiculous! " Water sprayers, seriously? " It'll take hours for us to get drown here " Which is also good because we're not going to die so soon! " Candace said sheepishly

" We're not going to dye, Candace " We're going to get out of here! " Phineas stated

" But how? " Carl asked

Phineas rubbed his chin. While the other thought of something.

Gretchen had an idea!

" Hey, guys! " I have an idea, " She said

" What is it, Gretchen? " Phineas asked

She opened her mouth to talk.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 18, 2016**


	21. An assignment with our counterparts (11)

Chapter 21: An assignment with our counterparts (11)

" We have tools here, right? " Gretchen asked

" Right, " The others replied

" Okay then, we can build something to stop these water sprayers, and with our tools we can break out of here, " Gretchen said

" Great idea, Gretchen " Just one thing, isn't this fishbowl a little to big to break it with just some tools? " Phineas asked

" Guys, you have little tools but we, The Fireside Girls, always keep these in handy, " Gretchen replied. She pulled out some big hammers.

" Perfect! " 2nd dimension Candace grinned

" Well gang, let's get to work, " Phineas stated

20 MINUTES LATER

" Okay, I think it stopped, " Phineas said.

" Yeah, apparently they're not spraying water anymore, " Ferb added

" Okay, girls " You know what to do, " Isabella stated

Together, The Fireside Girls took the hammer and smash it through the crystal.

Everyone applauded.

" Grat work, Fireside Girls! " Monogram congratulated

" Now what? " Candace asked

" Well, find Doofenshmirtz and stop him, " Phineas replied

" Where do you think they are? " Baljeet asked

" Well they had a hall army " They must split up, " Phineas concluded

" Yes, probably the last 2 universes they're going is to ours, " 2nd dimension Candace stated

" And probably they're going to take over the tri-state areas, " Buford added

" Obviously, Buford " But probably that's the last thing they're going to do, " Baljeet said

" Since we're all here, we're going to split up and look throughout all the universes, ok? " Phineas stated

" But we don't have enough remote controls to get to all the universes, " Isabella interjected

" Oh really? " Phineas smirked, " Ferb? "

Ferb took out a bunch of remotes controls from his pocket.

" Wow dude, how do you manage to put all those things in there? " Carl asked

" I just know, " Ferb replied

" We didn't make controls for the hall agency because I think Monogram and Carl can open a portal with 2 controls and the others animal agents can follow, " Phineas said

" Yes, of course, " Monogram grinned " Okay guys, we go to the universes with our teams, " The other animal agents can follow Monogram and Carl, okay? " Phineas ordered

" Okay, " They all replied

" Okay guys, it's another universe time, " Phineas stated

They all opened differents portals to differents directions, and they jumped through the portals leaving the universe alone.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 19, 2016**


	22. An assignment with our counterparts (12)

Chapter 22: An assignment with our counterpart (12) 

Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, and their counterparts were in an innocent universe full with innocent people like babies, poor people with nothing in this live, and many other harmless creatures.

" Ha, this will be a piece of cake, " Doofenshmirtz stated

" Yes, yes it will, " Poofenplotz said

" Oh look, a little baby, " Rodney said with shimmer eyes.

The others looked unimpressed.

" What? " I'm just been sarcastic! " Rodney said

" Would you like a cookie, little baby? " Doofenshmirtz asked

The baby nodded

Doofenshmirtz took out a cookie. The baby was going to take but Doofenshmirtz took it away.

" Then asked your mother for one because I'm not going to give you any, " Doofenshmirtz yelled

The baby started to cry.

" That's it, that's how I like it! " Cry, cry, cry, and cry, you stupid babies! " Doofenshmirtz yelled at the babies who started to cry and cry.

" What have you done to our babies? " A mother came along with others to rescue their babies.

" I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and this are my partners " We're your new rulers and you must do whatever we say, understood? " Doofenshmirtz stated

" Who do you think you are, our father? " A woman said

" Your leader, " Doofenshmirtz faced her

" Then no! " The woman face him.

" No? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" NO! " All the women stated

" Norms? " Doofenshmirtz said in an ordering tone.

" May I please see your papers? " A Norm-Bot asked

The women looked puzzled.

" Show me your papers or be destroyed, " The Norm-Bots stated in a deep voice.

The women started to run away.

" I HOPE I WAS CLEAR! " Doofenshmirtz yelled

" And one more thing, you must wear these T-Shirts, " Rodney stated

The T-Shirt had Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, and their counterparts' faces in it. Above their face, in big red letters says: " Your rulers "

" This is fun! " 2nd dimension Poofenplotz said evilly

" Yes, yes it is, " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz stated

The Norm-Bots started to shoot lasers at the running women with babies in their arms. Then, some soldiers from the other dimensions started destroying building and posting posters that said: " Your rulers "

" That's it, keep it up like that, soldiers and Norm-Bots! " Come on, guys! " Let's take over another universe, " Doofenshmirtz stated

Rodney opened another portal to another universe and they jumped through it.

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, and Perry arrived at the universe.

The women were unconscious with bruises and blows all over their bodies.

" OH MY GOSH! " Candace said astounded

" Damn, Doofenshmirtz! " Phineas clenched his fists

" He must be in the next universe! " Perry said

" Yes, you're right, " Phineas stated

" Guys, prepare for the face, " Candace stated and opened a portal to the next universe.

They went through it, and it closed

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER WRITTEN IN MARCH 19, 2016**


	23. An assignment with our counterparts (13)

Chapter 23: An assignment with our counterparts (13)

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy,and Perry entered the other universe. They can see that Doofenshmirtz and his partners had already taken over half of the universe. There were buildings destroyed, broken roads, rubble, and posters that had Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, and their 2nd dimension counterparts faces in it, and under their faces, in big red letters said: ' Your rulers. '

" Darn it, " Phineas clenched his fists.

" Don't worry, Phineas " They're still here because they hadn't taken over the hall universe yet, " Candace stated

" We must find them, Candace, " Phineas said

" Yes, but we must surprise them, " Candace remarked

" Oh we will, once we find them, we're going to call the others agent to surprise them by appearing through the portals and the last ones to appear will be us " What do you think? " Phineas asked

" Perfect, " The others replied

" Well then let's tell the plan to the others right now, and we'll do it once we find Doofenshmirtz, " Phineas stated

Perry called Pinky through his wrist watch.

" Hello, Pinky? " Perry asked

" Perry, I'm looking for Doofenshmirtz but we can't find him anywhere " We've looked half of the universes and still nothing " But we have found destroyed universes, " Pinky replied

" Destroyed universes? " That's impossible, Doofenshmirtz is- " Perry was interrupted by Pinky

" It's not impossible " Apparently Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz are in another universe but they send Norm-Bots and soldiers to take over some other universes while they take over some universe " But I don't know what- Pinky was interrupted by Perry

" Pinky, listen to me " I know in what universe our nemeses are; they don't, " Perry said

" They don't? " They don't what? " Pinky asked

" They don't know we're here and the fact that we found them, " Perry replied

" Well, what are you waiting for? " Go and face them, Perry, " Pinky said

" No, that's why I call you, we're not going to face them immediately, " Perry said

" What? " Pinky asked confused

" Yes, we're going to surprise them but we need you to come here and surprise them with us, " Perry replied

" Pinky who are you talking to? " Isabella asked off the screen

" Oh, Isabella " I'm talking with Perry, " Pinky replied

" Pinky, we don't have time for this, " Isabella remarked

" No, listen to him, " Pinky said showing his wrist watch

" Guys, we found our nemeses but we need your help to face them, " Perry said

" Really? " What are they doing? " Monogram asked stupidly

" Taking over a universe with Norm-Bots and soldiers from the other universe, " Perry replied unimpressed

" But why aren't you guys doing something? " Monogram asked

" Because we're going to surprise them, Monogram, " Phineas replied, " And then we'll face them, " Candace added

" Good plan, " Baljeet said

" Have you call The Fireside Girls yet? " Buford asked, " They aren't with us, " He added

" Ferb is calling them right now, " Phineas replied

Off the screen, Ferb was talking ton the Fireside Girls through his wrist watch.

" Strange, huh? " Ferb doesn't usually talk that much, " Candace said

" He does when it is about an emergency, " Phineas said, " Anyway, come here and we'll tell you the rest of the plan, " Phineas ordered

" Yes, yes we will, " Monogram replied

" Oh, and one more thing, how did Monogram, Carl, and the rest of the animal agents got together with Pinky's team? " I thought I told you to go on separate ways, " Phineas asked

" Oh, we meet here by coincidence, " Isabella replied

" Oh, ok then come on, guys, " Phineas stated

Pinky's team, and Monogram, Carl, and the rest of the animal agents opened portals to the other universe.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 20, 2016**


	24. An assignment with our counterparts (14)

Chapter 24: An assignment with our counterparts (14) 

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, and Perry were waiting for the other agents to arrive. Suddenly, some portals opened and the agents appeared.

" We're here, " Monogram said

" Okay then, Candace please explain the plan, " Phineas ordered

" As you know, Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, and their counterparts are taking all the universes, " Candace started

" Actually they've already taken over half of them, " Buford remarked

" Yes, and do not interrupt me, Buford, " Candace frowned

" As I was saying, they had made that pan and yes, Buford's right, they have already taken over half of them but that doesn't mean we can't prevent them from taking over the rest of the rest of the universes " Our plan is to surprise them and face them but how you may ask? " Phineas, Ferb, Stacy, Perry, and I are going to appear first, you will stay hidden until Phineas says: ' Surprise, Doofenshmirtz, surprise ', okay? " Candace asked

" He's going to say 'surprise ' twice? " Buford asked

" Yes twice, Buford, " Candace replied

" Okay then, let's go with it, " Monogram stated

" But how are going to get there fast? " I mean, they're in this universe but very far away, " Stacy asked

" That;s why we have the remotes, Stacy, " Phineas replied

" Oh yeah, right, " Stacy said

" Remember what I said, guys, we appear first, and then you, " Phineas reminded

" Yes, of course, " The others said

" Okay then, here it goes, " Phineas took a deep breath and opened a portal to where Doofenshmirtz, his partners, and his hall army were.

The others just waited for the moment to act.

Doofenshmirtz was torturing some kind of animal.

" That's it do what we said, that's how I like it, " Doofenshmirtz yelled

" This is so much fun, " Poofenplotz laughed

" Yes, I hope it never ends, " Her 2nd dimension counterpart said

" Don't worry, it never will, " Doofenshmirtz smirked

" That's what you think, Doofenshmirtz, " A familiar voice said from behind

The scientists eyes widened, and they turned around to see Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, and Perry pointing them with guns. Then, 3 other portals opened. The Fireside Girls, The agents 2nd dimension counterparts, and Monogram, Carl, and all the others animal agents appeared.  
The scientists were shocked by this.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 20, 2016**


	25. An assigment with our counterparts (15)

Chapter 25: An assignment with our counterparts (15)

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooo, this cannot be! " Doofenshmirtz exclaimed

" Oh yes, yes it is, " Phineas smirked

" But how? " How, if we made that trap so you can't escape and die, " Doofenshmirtz cried

" Hahaha, every day is more evident that you're an idiot, " Phineas laughed sarcastically

" And you too, Doofenshmirtz, " 2nd dimension Candace said

" All of you are idiots, " Baljeet stated

" Wretches! " You managed to escape, " Poofenplotz yelled clenching her teeth

" Yes, yes we did, " Isabella smirked

" You tricked us! " 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz groaned

" No, no we didn't trick you, you fell for it because you think that everyone that's around you is an imbecile, " Phineas remarked

Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney and their counterparts just glared at them.

" Don't you have anything to say or do? " Phineas asked

" Like what? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Let me see like SURRENDER! " Phineas screamed

" Never! " Doofenshmirtz stated

" You have no other choice, " 2nd dimension Candace said

" Oh really? " Doofenshmirtz smirked, " HIT IT, RODNEY! " Doofenshmirtz screamed

Rodney opened a portal and the evil scientists jumped through it.

" Oh no, you don't! " Phineas exclaimed

Phineas opened a portal and all the agents jumped through it.

No one noticed that the Norm-Bots and soldiers quietly followed them.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **SHORT CHAPTER!**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 20, 2016!**


	26. An assignment with our counterparts (16)

Chapter 26: An assignment with our counterparts (16)

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Perry, Pinky's team, Monogram, Carl, and all the other animal agents followed the evil scientists universe by universe. They passed war universes, hate universes, video games universes, etc.

" You're not escaping from us this time, Doofenshmirtz! " 2nd dimension Candace stated

" Why don't you say that o your little friends? " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz asked

" Huh? " She looked back.

She saw the animal agents and the others panting.

" What's wrong? " She ran back

" We * huff * need * huff * a break, " Phineas panted

" We can't take a break, those bastards will escape, " 2n dimension Candace remarked

" Well I guess, " Phineas panted

" Come on, guys " We can't give up, " 2nd dimension Candance said

" And we won't " We were just taking a break for so much running, " Isabella stated

" Ok then, come on! " Doofenshmirtz has already opened a portal to another universe, " 2nd dimension Candace stated

" Right behind ya! " 2nd dimension Buford said

" Buford! " 2nd dimension Candace groaned

She opened a portal to another universe and they went through it. They arrived at the other side

" Hmmm this universe looks familiar, " Buford noticed

" Of course, it looks familiar, it's our universe and our dimension, Buford, " Phineas said

" So our nemeses are here? " Baljeet asked

From some microphone, they heard Doofenshmirtz said: ' Behold people of Danville, your new rulers Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, 2nd dimension me, 2nd dimension Poofenplotz, and 2nd dimension Rodney! ' He stated

" You must wear these T-Shirts, and show us your papers " If you don't, tell them Norms, " Doofenshmirtz ordered

" Or be destroyed, " The Norm-Bots said in a deep voice and pointed at the people. The people started to scream and run away. The Norm-Bots followed them and shoot them with lasers. The Norm-Bots and soldiers that were following the agents came out of the portal and started putting posters with the evil scientists faces in it.

" Those that answer your question, Baljeet? " Phineas asked

" Yes, yes it does, " Baljeet replied

" Guys, we need to stop this, " Isabella stated

" Yes " Monogram, Carl, and you all animal agents fight the Norm-Bots; You counterparts, watch the building while my team and Pinky's team face those twerps, " Phineas ordered

" Okay, " They all replied

So they all did what Phineas said.

This has been a complicated mission. But the agents didn't give up.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 20, 2016**


	27. An assignment with our counterparts (17)

Chapter 27: An assignment with our counterparts (17)

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Perry, Pinky's team, and their counterparts approached DEI while the other did their jobs.

" Whoa there are plenty of Norm-Bots here, guys " Not even with your counterparts help we can get in there, " Stacy stated

" We're not going to enter through the main entrance, " Phineas smirked

" No? " Then, where? " Stacy asked

" Our 2nd dimension selves are here to watch so no one can see us climbing the building, " Phineas replied

" Climb the building? " How the heck are going to do that? " We're secret agents but not monkeys or mountain climbers, " Stacy remarked

" No, no we're not but we have the perfect tool for it, " Ferb? " Phineas asked

Ferb took out some plungers.

" Cool, you guys think of everything, " Stacy said impressed.

" Okay, you guys stay here and watch, while we climb up the building, okay? " Phineas ordered

" Understood, captain, " 2nd dimension Phineas saluted.

Phineas saluted back and he started to climb up the building.

" We usually use other things to get there faster but we have to be careful, so we just use this method, " Candace said to Stacy

" Oh! " Stacy said

She wasn't the best agent so Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry had to explain to her almost everything.

* * *

Meanwhile; Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Rodney, and their counterparts were celebrating.

" Even though we didn't destroy the agents, we won! " Doofenshmirtz cheered with a cup of wine.

" Yes, yes we did! " Poofenplotz agreed

" No, no you haven't, " Isabella said surprisingly

" What?! " Poofenplotz turned around

" Yes, " Isabella smirked

" But I thought you got worn out back at that strange universe, " Poofenplotz said

" Yes, yes we did " But now we're okay and act to defeat you, you old lady, " Buford remarked

" Well there's only one thing to do in situations like this, " Doofenshmirtz stated, " NORMS! " He yelled

But the Norms didn't appear

" NORMS! " He called again

But the Norms still didn't appear.

" Well that's weird, where are my Norms? " Doofenshmirtz wondered

" You're looking for these, Doofenshmirtz? " Monogram asked

The evil scientists turned around to see the hall agency holding destroyed Norms.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Doofenshmirtz cried

" No? " That's the only thing you had to say? " Phineas smirked

" No, I have to say this, NORM! " Doofenshmirtz called

But this time, a Norm did appear. It was Norm the original robot.

" Yes, sir? " Norm asked with a skillet.

" Can you please do to these guys the same thing you do to me every morning? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Of course, sir! " Norm replied cheerfully

Norm lift up the skillet, all the agents noticed what he was going to do and they got out of the way just in time. The skillet hit an electric pole and bring the skillet back which hit Rodney in the face.

" Ahhhhh, my eyes, my beautiful eyes! " Rodney cried

" Beautiful eyes? " Doofenshmirtz asked unimpressed

Phineas and Ferb jumped into Doofenshmirtz; Candace and Stacy went to destroy the remote control; Perry, Baljeet, Buford, and all of their 2nd dimension counterparts jumped into Rodney, and Isabella and Pinky jumped into Poofenplotz.

Candace and Stacy brought some ropes so the fighters can tie the evil scientists.

Soon enough, they were tied up. They have blows and bruises all over their faces.

" Great job, agents! " I got to admit, this was a great mission! " Monogram admitted

" Yes, yes it was, " Ferb added

" Yeah but what would we do with these guys, Monogram? " Phineas asked

" They'll go back to jail, of course, " Monogram replied

" NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, please don't! " Doofenshmirtz begged

" Sorry Doofenshmirtz but we warned you, " Candace remarked

" Wait, wait, maybe there is a way they can't go to jail, " Phineas stated

Everyone gasped

" With a condition, " Phineas faced Doofenshmirtz

" Anything, " The evil scientists cried

" No, no, wait! " This only goes to them because you're going back to jail, " 2nd dimension Candace said to the 2nd dimension evil scientists, who just groaned

" Okay, here's the condition " You have to built something to fix all the destroyed universes, and to community service in my house, " Phineas propose, " Otherwise, you'll have to go to jail, " He added.

The evil scientists have no other choice but to accept.

" Fine, " They sighed

" Perfect, " Now build it! " He ordered

The agents untied the evil scientists, and they started to work immediately.

2nd dimension Candace took the remote control that Phineas gave him. She pushed the other dimension button and opened the portal to her dimension.

" Okay, soldiers thanks for everything, see ya later, " She said goodbye when she went through the portal.

" Bye 2nd dimension Candace, " Phineas said goodbye

" Bye, guys, " It was nice to work with you, " 2nd dimension Phineas said goodbye holding 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz

" Bye, Phineas, " Phineas said goodbye to his counterpart

2nd dimension Fern gives a thumbs up to Ferb, and Ferb did the same thing. And he left holding the 2nd dimension, Rodney.

" Bye, Firestorm Girl, " 2nd dimension Isabella said goodbye to Isabella

" Actually in our dimension is Fireside Girls but let's just go with that, " Isabella remarked

The rest of the 2nd dimension counterparts said goodbye to their counterparts and left.

" Are you done yet? " Phineas asked impatiently

" We're done, " Doofenshmirtz replied

" Ok, how it works? " Phineas asked

" You just shoot a big blue laser through the portals and everything will just turn back to normal, " Doofenshmirtz sighed, " Hey you are inventors, why didn't you build this? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Because it's not us who has to assume the responsibility of this, " Phineas replied

" Can you just open a portal with one of those control that you have? " Doofenshmirtz asked

Phineas opened portals to all universes, and Doofenshmirtz shoots bigs, powerful lasers to each one of them.

" Wow, those lasers really were powerful " I felt a cool breeze every time Doofenshmirtz shoot one of those lasers, " Isabella whispered to Ferb

" Very good you know what comes next, right? " Phineas asked

" Yes, " The scientists replied sheepishly

THE NEXT DAY

Monogram gave all the agents the day free. Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, and Rodney came to Phineas's house. Phineas gave them the long list of chores that his mother gave him.

" Enjoy doing the chores? " Phineas stand watching Doofenshmirtz

" No, it's disgusting! " Doofenshmirtz complained while he was cleaning the toilet along with Rodney and Poofenplotz.

" Well I want those toilets sparkly and apparently there are still dirty, don't worry if don't have them clean by now you can stay till night, " Phineas smirked and left the bathroom.,

Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, and Rodney's eyes, they opened their mouth and yelled: ' CURSE YOU OWCA AGENTS! '

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS EPISODE**

 **WOW, FINALLY I FINISHED THIS EPISODE. I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE SHORTER BUT NO! BUT I DID ENJOY WRITING IT ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT TOO. I'M GOING TO START WRITING AN NEW EPISODE VERY SOON! I HOPE I RECEIVE REVIEWS!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**

 **WRITTEN IN MARCH 20, 2016**


	28. Across The 3rd Dimension ( Part 1 )

**I'm back, guys. Since I'm finished with the episode** ** _An assignment with our counterparts,_** **I'm starting with a new episode. I bet you'll like this one, guys. If you liked the last episode, you'll like this one. I received reviews in the last episode so that means it was good! Now I have 28 chapters in this story! The Story where I had most chapters was in _' The New Agent Team '_ where I had 25 chapters. Now, is in this story where I have most chapters! Thanks for your reviews, guys! If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be inspired in this story anymore. But know I'm more inspired than ever! I guess you guys were surprised by all the chapters I updated at the same time! I started writing those chapters last Friday and I finished them yesterday. I put the dates in the end of the chapters anyway. I hope you enjoy this new episode! Please review the chapters!**

 **Also, guys, I had a new idea for a fanfic! Even though some of you voted in my poll, I'm going to post that idea first!**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel _' The New Agent Team. '_ To understand this fanfic, you must read _' The New Agent Team '_ I hope you enjoy that fanfic too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: Across The 3rd Dimension!**

 **Chapter 28: Across The 3rd Dimension! ( Part 1 )**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Across The 3rd Dimension! ( Part 1 ) 

It was 3:00 am and all the agents and the evil scientists were sleeping. The previous day was exhausting, so by 7:00 PM everyone was asleep. While they were sleeping, somewhere, some people in some other dimension were making an invention.

" Does it work? " A girl asked

" I don't know " Why don't you try it out? " A boy asked

The girl approached the device, she pushed a button, and a lot of giants portals opened.

" Good job! " Now we can go whatever dimension we want, " The boy stated

" Yes, yes we could, " The girl said and she and all of her friends jumped to an alternate dimension.

They didn't notice that some evil scientists were watching them!

" We've been spying on those inventor kids for the hall summer and look now we have free portals to other dimensions! " A lab-coated man said

" Are we going to take over them? " A male partner of his asked

" Let's first look for evil partners so they can work with us, " That way our evil plans will work, " The lab-coated man stated

" We must find the bests evil scientists in the hall universe, " A woman evil partner stated

" Or villains! " The lab-coated added

" Couldn't we just build something to get to another dimension, " Another man that was with them asked

" Yes but you know that something will always go wrong, " If it isn't one thing is the other one and I don't want that to happen again, " The Lab-Coated man said

" Yeah, true, " The man said

" Well, what are we waiting for? " A hideous woman asked

" You're right, let's go! " The lab-coated man said and the evil scientists jumped through the portal.

* * *

Back at Danville,

The sun was starting to shine. Phineas's alarm clock rang. He pushed the snooze button.

" Good Morning, Ferb " Good Morning, Perry, " Did you sleep well? " Phineas asked

Ferb nodded

" I did sleep well, " Perry replied

" Glad to hear that, because probably we have a new mission today, " Phineas grinned

" Please let's not think of that early, " Perry plea

" Yeah, you're right " Why don't we have breakfast? " Phineas suggested

Ferb gave thumbs up, and Perry said,

" Oh yeah, "

And the 2 boys and platypus went downstairs to have breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz had just woken up too.

" Norm, what's with all that reckless, " Doofenshmirtz asked annoyed

" I was just brushing my teeth, " Norm replied

" Teeth? " Norm, you're a robot, " Doofenshmirtz said unimpressed

" But robots have to be clean too, right? " Norm asked

Doofenshmirtz just sighed. Suddenly a portal opened in front of him. Another him, Poofenplotz, and another Rodney appeared

" You? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Oh hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, " Himself greeted

Doofenshmirtz was confused but he had a good feeling about this.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL GUYS, HERE'S THE 1ST PART OF THIS EPISODE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	29. Across The 3rd Dimension ( Part 2 )

**Well, guys, here's chapter 29! I hope you're enjoying this episode! It seems a little boring at first, but later it'll get exciting! Spring break is the perfect opportunity to give updates to my stories, especially this one!**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to _' The New Agent Team '_ To understand it, please read _' The New Agent Team '_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: Across The 3rd Dimension**

 **Chapter 29: Across The 3rd Dimension ( Part 2 )**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished**

* * *

Chapter 29: Across The 3rd Dimension ( Part 2 )

" Do I know you? " The lab-Coated man asked

" Of course, we know each other, you're my 2nd dimension counterpart," Doofenshmirtz replied

" Sir, I think you're confused, I'm from the 3rd dimension and now that I see you, you're my 1st dimension counterpart, " 3rd dimension man said

" There's a third dimension? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Yes, yes there is, " The Lab-Coated man replied

Doofenshmirtz stays quite for some seconds and then a giant evil grin formed on his face.

" It's a pleasure to meet you " I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, " Doofenshmirtz introduced

" I'm 3rd dimension Doof, and these are my partners 3rd dimension Poofenplotz, and 3rd dimension Rodney, " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz introduced

" So, what are you doing here? " How did you find out where I live? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Oh we didn't find out anything, we were just taking over some dimensions, and by coincidence, we ended up in your room, " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz replied

" Oh " So, you're an evil scientist too, right? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Yes, yes I am, " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz replied

" We are, " 3rd Dimension Poofenplotz added

" I'm starting to like this, look I need to brush my teeth before having breakfast, so please wait for me in the kitchen, " Doofenshmirtz suggested

" Okay, " The 3rd dimension counterparts replied

Doofenshmirtz took the phone and marked 2 phone numbers.

" Hello? " Poofenplotz and Rodney answered

" Poofenplotz and Rodney please come to my house right now, " Doofenshmirtz ordered

" Why? " They asked

" Because I think I know what we're going to do today, " Doofenshmirtz replied

Poofenplotz and Rodney knew what this mean.

" We'll be right there, " They both stated

In only 5 minutes, they were there.

" Here we are, " Poofenplotz stated

" So, what new evil scheme did you came up with? " Rodney asked

" Please come in and you'll figure out, " Doofenshmirtz replied

Rodney and Poofenplotz entered Doofenshmirtz penthouse. They saw the people that looked just like them.

" You? " What are you guys doing here? " Poofenplotz asked

" We know each other in this dimension too? " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz asked

" Of course, we know each other in this dimension, in fact, we have worked with you before, " Poofenplotz reminded

" Poofenplotz, they are not our 2nd dimension counterparts, " Doofenshmirtz said

" What? " Poofenplotz and Rodney asked confused

" They are our 3rd dimension counterparts, " Doofenshmirtz said

" 3rd dimension counterparts? " Rodney asked

" Yes, there is a 3rd dimension, and they are our counterparts, " Doofenshmirtz replied

" How did you found them? " Poofenplotz asked

" I didn't found them; they found me," But why don't we sit down and talk about our ideas of doing evil? " Doofenshmirtz suggested

Doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, and Rodney sit down.

" I have 4 nemeses named Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry the Platypus, " Doofenshmirtz said

" Phineas and Ferb? " Those are the kids we spy on every day to take their inventions, " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz said, " And I have a nemesis named Perry the Platypus too, " He added

" I have a nemesis named Pinky the Chihuahua, he destroys every inator or invention that I make, " 3rd dimension Poofenplotz groaned

" Mine too, " Poofenplotz groaned

" And I don't have a nemesis " Still, I work for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, " 3rd dimension Rodney said

" 3rd dimension edition, " Rodney smirked

" Perfect, we have a lot of things in common, " Doofenshmirtz smirked

" So? " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz asked

" So, we can work together and make an evil scheme " What do you say if we go and get our 2nd dimension selves and make a plan, huh? " Doofenshmirtz suggested

" Agreed, " I think we're going to be great friends, " 3rd dimension Poofenplotz smirked

" Yes, yes we will, " Doofenshmirtz stated

" But how are going to get our counterparts here? " They're in jail, " Rodney reminded

" Rodney, I'm surprised that you don't know what I do in that case, " Doofenshmirtz said unimpressed

" Oh right, " Rodney remembered

" Our 2nd dimension selves are in jail? " How are we going to get them out of there? " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz asked

" With a Get-Out-Of-Jail-Inator, " Doofenshmirtz replied, " It's an inator that'll automatically get them out of jail, " He explained

" Cool! " Rodney commented

" Don't you guys built things? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Yes, but something will always go wrong! " Our Inators sometimes are successful but at the same time, unsuccessful, " Somehow it works to take over the tri-state area but it makes damage to us too, " 3rd dimension Doofenshmirtz replied

" Oh, well with our help, our inators will be successful, " Doofenshmirtz smirked

" Yes, yes they will, " Everyone replied

" Well then, let's build the Get-Out-Of-Jail-Inator, " Doofenshmirtz stated and they all got to work.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 29. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THE FIRSTS PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE GOING TO BE BORING, BUT THE NEXT PARTS WILL BE MORE EXCITING.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Across The 3rd Dimension ( Part 3 )

**I'm back, guys. Here's another chapter of** ** _' The New Agent Team 2 '_** **I updated this story a few hours ago and now I'm back! Very soon this episode is going to have action so please keep reading!**

 **Note: This fanfic is the sequel to** ** _' The New Agent Team '_** **To understand it you must read** ** _' The New Agent Team '_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Episode: Across The 3rd Dimension**

 **Chapter 30: Across The 3rd Dimension ( Part 3 )**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please Enjoy and review after you're finished!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Across The 3rd Dimension ( Part 3 ) 

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were having breakfast with their parents and sister.

" So, what are you going to do today? " Linda asked

" We still don't know mom, " Phineas replied

" Oh, well I have to leave for my cooking classes and your father is going to work, so you're in charge Candace, " Linda stated

" Okay, mom! " Candace said

Linda just grinned and leave.

" Do you think Monogram will call us soon? " Phineas asked

" Maybe, but I don't think Doofenshmirtz will come up with a scheme so early, " Candace said

" Oh please, Candace " Have you already forgot the time Ferb had to go to work at early morning? " Phineas asked

" No, but that was a special assignment, " Candace remarked

" What I at least hope is that today's evil schemes don't include their counterparts, " Phineas said

" Yeah me too " I want a relaxing day " You know, we arrived at Doofenshmirtz penthouse, fight him, destroy his inator, and come back home, " Candace agreed

" I don't know, Candace " I have the feeling that today's mission is going to be harder than the one we had the day we traveled universes, " Phineas stated

" You have such an ability to sense things, " Ferb said

" Yes, yes I do, " Phineas stated

Candace received a call from her wrist watch. She answered and.. Stacy appeared on the screen?

" Hi, Candace " Sorry for not calling with my cell phone, but I just saw something funny in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! " Stacy stated

" What is it, Stacy? " Candace asked jumping from her chair.

" Calm down, I just saw a portal opened in the top of the building, " Stacy said

" Do you think that's bad? " Candace asked sitting down again.

" I don't think it's bad; I think it's suspicious, " Stacy replied

" Thanks for telling, Stacy " Monogram hasn't called yet, but we'll tell him " By the way, why are you in downtown Danville so early? " Candace asked

" I was in the grocery store with my mom, " Stacy replied

" Oh, ok bye! " Candace broke the conversation

" What's wrong, Candace? " Phineas asked

" Doofenshmirtz had built something suspicious in this penthouse, " Candace replied

" Stacy saw it? " Perry asked

" How you know this was Stacy? " Candace asked

" Because she's an agent of our team, Candace, " Perry replied

" Yeah, I know that " I just asked because it could have been Monogram, Carl, Isabella, Pinky, etc., " Candace said

" Well, as long as Monogram doesn't call us I think there's no danger, right? " Phineas asked

" No necessarily, Phineas, " Candace replied

Just then, their wrist watches beep. Monogram appeared on the screen.

" Good morning, agents, " Sorry for calling so early but Doofenshmirtz- " Monogram was interrupted

" Had built a strange inator that could be seen, we know Monogram, " Candace finished his sentence.

" How you know? " Monogram asked

" Stacy saw it and told us, " Candace replied

" Well, what are you waiting for? " Monogram asked, " Go, and stop him, " Monogram ordered

" Yes, captain, " They all saluted and took off in their hovercar.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ( Jingle )

" Once again, you get us out of jail, " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz grinned

" So, what do you need us for? " 2nd dimension Rodney asked

" 2nd dimension counterparts, I introduce you to our 3rd dimension counterparts, " Doofenshmirtz introduced

The 2nd dimension counterparts turned around and they widened.

" We have 3rd dimension counterparts? " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz asked, " There's a 3rd dimension?! " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz exclaimed

" Yes, yes there is " And today we are all going to work together, " Doofenshmirtz stated

" What about our nemeses? " 2nd dimension Poofenplotz asked

" We are going to make an evil plan after they leave, " Doofenshmirtz replied

" What are we going to tell them when they come here? " 2nd dimension Poofenplotz asked

" It's going to be embarrassing, but you have to pretend that you're taking care of me because I'm sick, " That goes for Poofenplotz and Rodney because you all counterparts are going to hide, " Doofenshmirtz explained

" Good Plan! " 2nd dimension Rodney commented

" Well then, everyone, except you 2, hides! " Doofenshmirtz stated  
The counterparts hide and Doofenshmirtz lay down in the couch pretending do be sick.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER,

The agents crash into Doofenshmirtz's penthouse.

" Doofenshmirtz is a little early but you- Phineas stopped when he saw Doofenshmirtz sick.

" Can't you see he's sick, huh?! " Poofenplotz asked angrily

" We're not doing nothing evil today " Can you tell OUR nemeses, please? " Rodney asked

" What about this? " What is it? " Phineas asked

" That was today's inator, but I can't fight today, okay? " Doofenshmirtz replied

" Well bad for you, good for us " I hope you get better, Doofenshmirtz, " Phineas said and they all flew away in the hovercar.

When they were out of sight, the evil scientists laughed.

" They totally fell for it, " Doofenshmirtz laughed

" Yes, yes they did, " Poofenplotz laughed

" I saw that! " 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz grinned

" Great act! " 2nd dimension Rodney cheered

" Ok, enough cheers! " Doofenshmirtz said

" Let's go with the plan! " This inator is the one we used to get you out of jail, " Doofenshmirtz said, " But now we'rem going to build a take-over-the-tri-state-area-inator, " Doofenshmirtz stated

" The what? " The others asked

" The take-over-the-tri-state-area-inator, " It's an inator that once you zap the tri-state area you're the ruler of it, " Doofenshmirtz explained

" I think I'm loving this, " Rodney stated

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER  
**

 **OKAY, GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 30. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Across The 3rd Dimension (Part 4)

**Today I woke up and I said: "I think I'm going to write chapters today; it's been a while since I don't do so. I decided to check since when I don't update this story, when I saw the most recent updating date I couldn't believe it. I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SINCE MARCH?! Then I decided that is time to continue this story.**

 **I'm going to be updating my story as soon as I can. In July 2th, I'm going to travel to USA; I'll be on a vacation on Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The New Agent Team 2**

 **Chapter 31: Across the 3rd dimension (Part 4)**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Across the 3rd dimension (Part 4)

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Stacey arrived at the backyard.

"Guys, I have the feeling that Doofenschmirtz and those bastards are teasing us again," Candace stated

"Relax, Candace," Besides, now we recover some valuable fun time," Phineas said

"Of course," Candace groaned and walked away. Stacey followed

"Hey, guys!" A familiar female voice entered the backyard

"Oh, hey, Isabella," Phineas greteed

"What are you guy doing?" Isabella asked

"We are doing nothing; we were about to think of something," Phineas replied

"Good!" I'm free today," Isabella said

"So are we," Phineas added

"Hey, Dinnerbell," Buford entered along with Baljeet.

"Hey, Buford," Hey, Baljeet," Phineas greeted

"What are you guys doing?" Baljeet asked

" Thinking of what to do today," Phineas replied

"Hmm, now that we're free today I want to ask you guys to help me with my history homework," Baljeet stated

"We're in summer, Baljeet," Isabella reminded

"Yeah, but I have to write a 300 word essay about mythology for the history fair next week," Baljeet said

"You sign up for the history fair?" Buford asked

"No, my dad loves history and he insisted that I should be in the fair," Baljeet replied

"Then why did you choose the mythology theme if you know nothing about it?" Isabella asked

"Because all the other themes were already elected by other people," Baljeet replied

"And you thought you can come here and ask us for help?" Phineas asked

"Um, yes," Baljeet replied

Phineas smiled

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today," Phineas stated

* * *

"And done," Doofenschmirtz stated as he put the final touch on his inator so it can work.

"Um Doofenschmirtz, do you really think that thing will help us take over this dimension, I mean, it's a little unusual the structure of this inator," Rodney stated

The inator looked a lot like Doofenshmirtz's triangle head.

"Yeah, but it'll function properly," Doofenschmirtz stated

"Let's see if this is truth," Poofenplotz approached the inator and looked for a button to start it".

"How the hell do I start this thing?" Poofenplotz asked

Doofenshmirtz just took a remote control out of his pocket.

"With this," He replied

"Well, come on already we want to be rulers of this dimension and of many others," 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz stated

"Starting from this one because this was my idea and this is my dimension," Doofenshmirtz said.

He was about the button when Poofenplotz spoke up.

"Wait!" Poofenplotz exclaimed

"What is it now?" Doofensmirtz asked

"You build that inator like your head because you're going to be the ruler of this dimension, right?" Poofenplotz asked

"What a stupid question, of course, Poofenplotz," Doofenshmirtz replied

"Ok, ready?" Doofenshmirtz asked

The evil scientists nodded. Doofenshmirtz pushed the button and a green laser hit them and the tri-state area.

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 31, GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE JULY 2TH.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
